


From now on, you're mine ( or maybe from tomorrow )

by hee_tchoo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lots of Cliches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hee_tchoo/pseuds/hee_tchoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hakyeon likes to talk, Taekwoon doesn’t, Wonsik only ever met rejection and Hongbin is just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not my first attempt at writing something but indeed it's the first I manage to complete. ( hooray )  
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, so there will be mistakes and repetitions, kindly ignore them, please ; ;
> 
> crossposted on aff

« Don’t you think that guy looks quite wrecked? »

Hakyeon scratched his nose as he went behind the counter, free hand sliding on the smooth surface and eyes glued to the customer that had just entered the little café. The dark figure of the guy –a student, probably – flopped down in one of the tables,seeming perfectly merged with the gloomy atmosphere that the dim light of the evening provided. The afternoon rush had died down a few hours before and the place was now fairly empty and particularly dull looking.  
And so was that boy.

« Hakyeon, no. »  
His colleague, Jongdae, glanced briefly at the object of the discussion, eyeing him with a slight grimace on his lips; he waited a few seconds before sighing deeply, annoyed expression already forming on his features as his hands combed through black locks.

The mentioned guy diverted his attention from the seemingly sad customer and blinked a little, confused.  
« What? »

« Hakyeon, no. ».  
Jongdae repeated, shaking his head and giving a slight slap on the other’s shoulder. « No, Hakyeon, no, no and no. »

« Shouldn’t there be a ‘hyung’ somewhere?» Hakyeon noted, trying to slip away from the weight on his shoulder; Jongdae wasn’t an extremely expansive person, he only established a contact when he wanted to demonstrate his innate ( according to him ) superiority and that was annoying as fuck, even for Hakyeon.  
« And tell me what have I done, I was just asking. »

« Nothing yet, hyung » his colleague emphasized the appellative and tightened a little his grip on the other, cutting off his attempted escape. « But sure as hell, you’ll do something. They are customers, you aren’t paid to enlighten their day, you’re paid to bring them food in which they can drown their worries by gaining lipids and sugars. »

That affirmation gained him an upset noise and a slap on the back of his head by the older. « Aren’t you a heartless being, Jongdae » he commented, disapprovingly; as of now he should have been used to Jongdae lack of empathy. « I like to help people, if all they need is someone to talk to, why shouldn’t I? »  
Hakyeon liked to follow his idea of a world in sheer need of happiness and genuine concern toward others and he tried to stick to it as much as possible, behaving in the selfless way he could.  
Unfortunately, his good intentions were ruined by the existence on people like Kim Jongdae.

« That’s ridiculous » said colleague muttered, nagging tone already forming in his voice, « good deeds don’t pay bills, money does. »  
Jongdae would have been a really nice person if he had tried to overcome his two (huge) negative points: his blunt tongue and excessively logical mind. Seriously, he was a good listener when he felt like it and had helped Hakyeon more than once, sometimes covering for him when he fell asleep on the counter after a particularly rough night of studying or even when he couldn’t work at all, but it seemed like he needed to be a jerk ninety percent of the time, or else he couldn't be satisfied with himself.

« You’re a shallow person who is gonna end up alone with lots of cats » the brunet boy glared at the younger, grabbing his notepad and venturing towards the now occupied table.

« I like cats ! » answered Jongdae, half laughing and half yelling. Hakyeon briefly looked at him to send a disappointed look before turning again towards the table; he slowly relaxed his facial muscles into a convincing or at least semi-decent smile.  
Experience helped a lot.

« Hello, sir, may I take your order? », he always tried to sound as cheerful as possible, not letting his smile vanish until whoever he was facing smiled back. However, that time seemed to be an exception. The guy, young and with short black hair framing his ( really nice ) face, just lifted his gaze, lips turned downwards and features set in a blank expression.

« Ah- », he seemed to snap out of his daze, glancing sheepishly at the closed menu in front of him and then again at Hakyeon, « just a black coffee, thanks. »  
The mumbled answer wasn’t satisfactory for Hakyeon ( even if the deep voice was. )  
Even if he was a noisy person by nature, he didn’t like to pry into other people’s private life but the customer looked so lost and crushed that Hakyeon felt almost moved, his caring instinct begging to kick in.  
However, he nodded cordially and retreated towards the counter when a crossed arms Jongdae was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

« I’ve my eyes set on you, Cha Hakyeon » he said, pointing ( rudely ) a finger towards the brunet when he passed him to retrieve a piece of cake from its display.  
He searched carefully through the various cakes, choosing a vanilla and lemon one because he didn’t want to exaggerate on the amount of sugars, and placed the newly cutted slice on the counter.  
It was his thing, his habit: he gave a piece of cake and waited till the customer was comfortable enough to spill out his problems. Sure, it was a rare thing because, most of the times, people weren't that desperate but when it happened, his method always worked. ( Also thanks to the wonderful cakes of their Chef, Ryeowook, he had all of his gratitude, actually. )  
One hundred percent of pure satisfaction.  
Jongdae was whining loudly about the lack of recognition from the brunet, Hakyeon was currently busy making the coffee and just managed to hiss a 'I’m flattered, Kim Jongdae' with little mordent.  
He was slowly mastering the art of ignoring Jongdae.

« Here I am » he announced, quite loudly – the boy flinched a little at the sudden sound - and overly joyous, « with a cup of black coffee and a piece of vanilla cake ».

The black haired boy’s eyebrows contorted in a frown. « I haven’t ordered cake. »  
« I know », Hakyeon was quick to answer, placing the order on the table and cutting off possible complains. « Don’t worry, it’s on the house. I'm paid to make customers happy and you seemed in need of comfort, so yeah. » he finished off quite embarrassed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and softening his smile to a more normal and less creepy level.

« It was really nice of you », Hakyeon found rather endearing how the other eyed the cake, gaze suddenly concentrated and lips finally leaving the sad side, parting to form a shy smile, « but, are you sure it is okay? »  
Hakyeon nodded cheerfully, reassuring him and quickly darting back to the counter to prevent further rejections ( even if the boy seemed quite interested in the cake, judging from the way he was staring at it ).  
He was content enough to ignore the 'you're incredible' that welcomed him once back to the counter.

His eyes darted back at the boy multiples times, gliding over his young yet defined features and quite appreciating the way he munched on his cake.  
He wasn’t staring - no matter how many times Jongdae commented that he indeed was and even openly - he just wanted to check if his efforts were worth something and enjoying the possible consequences of his ( well done, if you asked him ) job. Not that the customer was now smiling brightly but his posture was definitely more comfortable, shoulders up and gaze fixated on the cake as he devoured it quietly.  
Here it was the usual wave of satisfaction.

« You’re staring. »

« For God’s sake, Jongdae, I’m not staring. »

 

 

Half an hour later, Hakyeon had to admit that maybe, after all, he was staring.  
It had started somewhere between the cake eating and the coffee sipping, maybe when the guy had met his gaze and gave him this tight-lipped shy smile that caused a little tug in Hakyeon’s chest because that was freaking cute and he had a weakness for cute things and that could get really dangerous.

« You’re staring. »

« Yes, I’m staring. »  
That confirmation alone had the power to shut Jongdae’s mouth, something that was usually really difficult to obtain. Hakyeon gave him a contented smile before leaving with a snicker and approaching their only customer for the third time.

« Was it good? », his cheerful tone was met with a thankful nod and a polite smile, « I was sure of it, it's one of the best in my opinion. »

The guy lifted his head, opening his mouth as if he wanted to ask something and then closing it again with a thoughtful expression. « Was I really looking so pitiful and in need of comfort? », he then asked, the frown still present in his thick eyebrows.

« No offense but yes. »

A solid grunt of shame came out of his lips, the boy smacked an hand on his face with a ‘fantastic’ muttered under his breath. « Sorry, I swear I wasn’t trying to have a free piece of cake. », he then added with a mild panicked expression, eyes guiltily darting to the now immaculate plate.

Hakyeon couldn’t help but chuckle amusedly at that exclamation and the subsequent panic on the younger’s face.  
« You’ve just been lucky, if it was for my colleague you would have starved. », he assured, waving a han dismissedly. « So, the place is fairly empty, I’ve heard that people tend to open up easier with strangers, do you want to talk about whatever is worrying you? »  
It was something completely over the border – the faint sound behind him was probably Jongdae hitting his head on the counter because he liked to overhear and react melodramatically – and the brunet didn’t miss the way the dark haired boy’s eyebrows arched in pure surprise.

« Really? Oh, that’s great. »

Yes, that wasn’t the kind of answer he was expecting to hear, an ‘are you insane?’ or a ‘mind your own business’ seemed to be a better retort in that context and the unexpected reply left him a little dazed, looking at the other’s tiny smile with a puzzled expression.   
It didn't felt quite right the way that smile seemed to pull some string in his stomach, he may have been a nice person with a good personality and a innate ability to make friends ( he was also modest, did he mention that? ) but he wasn’t used to develop weak spots on someone he just met.  
The guy crossed his arms on his chest and motioned with a nod in the direction of the seat in front of him; Hakyeon eyes glided a little on his arms and then he quickly sat down.  
He wasn’t developing a weakness on someone he just met, and that was final.  
Not even if that someone had a really nice pair of biceps to go with that nice face.

 

 

In the last hour, Hakyeon had discovered some useful information about the dark haired guy.  
First, his name was Kim Wonshik ( it wasn’t Hakyeon’s fault if he liked that name and kept repeating it in his mind ( Wonshik Wonshik Wonshik )) and he was attending his last year at the high school down the road. That also meant that he was eighteen years old and three years younger than Hakyeon.  
It came as a half shock, Hakyeon was twenty one and in university and, even if it was clear that Wonshik ( Wonshik Wonshik Wonshik ) was younger than him, he had thought it might have been at most by a year.Three whole years felt excessive because no eighteen years old should have such arms or that kind of voice ( it was low and a little hoarse and source of a warm sensation in the pit of the brunet’s stomach that he hadn’t felt since his last boyfriend and that was really not okay ).  
And second, his depressed state was due to the seventh rejection of the year from a girl he liked. To be such a nice looking guy, he surely was unfortunate with ladies. 

« Why would they turn you down? You look okay to me. »

« I’m kind of an awkward being when it comes to girls », the confession was almost pained, given through a busy munching of his cup’s straw. « And confessing » he added, as an afterthought. « I don’t know how to communicate with them. »

Hakyeon gave him his best ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ expression and placed his chin on the back of his propped up hand.  
« In the same way you do with boys, just without the butt’s slapping and the ‘bro' thing. »

He wasn’t really sure if guys still slapped each other butts as an act of friendship, or if they had ever done it; maybe Hakyeon just had really strange friends, it wouldn’t have surprised him that much.  
The bewildered look on the other’s face was an eloquent answer, Hakyeon coughed a little and signaled him to go on ( and possibly forget about that thing.)

« Also, my best friend it’s the plain definition of ‘perfection’, so I think I’m developing self-esteem issues. »  
Hakyeon noticed that Wonshik’s lips liked to do this ‘thing’.  
They jutted out every time he was thinking about something or talking in a quiet manner, his cute behavior was completely in contrast with the low tones of his voice, he may have had defined muscles and the looks of an adutl but he still looked utterly cute in Hakyeon’s eyes, almost as much as Taekwoon ( his collueague on weekends and current best friend who looked like a murder half of the time, and behaved like one, but was in reality a sweetheart. )

It was almost disappointing when Wonshik had to excuse himself. It was nice talking to him, the boy seemed completely okay with pouring out his problems to a complete stranger that offered him cake ( maybe that was it, food was really the way to a person’s heart ) but he deemed completely impossible to have a decent conversation with a girl.  
That was unfortunate because the third thing that Hakyeon had discovered was that the boy had a really nice sense of humor and a great dose of sarcasm, all of it combined in an attitude that seemed really confident and charming.  
Or maybe the charm was just Haekyon’s making; he liked it way too much.  
If love at first sight existed, maybe Hakyeon had just experienced it.

« Did you just got whipped by that guy? », Jongdae asked noisily, a grin painted on his lips and an expression that yelled ‘told you’ with extreme force.  
Hakyeon gritted his teeth, keeping quiet and waiting for the other to turn his back to him, the perfect moment to flip the leftovers in Wonshik’s cup on Jongdae's brand new white shirt.  
His strangled noises of anger and the pointed finger he got were totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

« So, a little bird told me that you have a crush on someone. »

Two weeks had passed since his first encounter with Wonshik and the guy seemed to have developed a liking to the place (and to Hakyeon himself, he hoped) to the point of becoming a regular, appreciated by their chef because of his habit of ordering something new every time and even more appreciated by Hakyeon who was now promoted to Wonshik's personal psychologist. The younger seemed completely at ease talking to him but maybe it was just really convenient because, yeah, it was free and Hakyeon would have listened to anything coming out of the other's mouth, as of now.  
( 'You're so whipped'.

'Shut up, Jongdae'. )  
Not that he had ever complained, just listening to the other's endless grumbling about how the world only liked handsome people felt quite pleasant and, to top it all, he managed to learn a bit more on the dark-haired guy every time they talked. His recent discovery was that the younger boy had an insane talent for music. Hakyeon himself had always bragged about his sense of rhythm, forged by more than a decade of dancing and outstanding concerts in the shower, but Wonshik’s ability was amazing; last week, he came up with a quick rap to celebrate the new proposal on their menu 'two dishes at the price of one' in a matter of seconds, the dark-haired boy had then claimed it as an overeaction caused by happiness but the composition sounded pretty good and Jongdae decided to sing it whenever Wonshik was around, just to embarass him. ( Also, the manager of the bar, Jungsoo, had been really tempted to use the jingle to promote the place. )  
So, if Hakyeon thought Wonshik couldn't have turned out better than he already was, he was utterly and completely wrong.  
He really was whipped.  
But, in that brief time, they had grown quite attached to each other and now their relationship could be defined on friendly levels and it was actually surprising that a certain someone hadn't been informed about this new founded acquaintance.

So, yeah, Hakyeon wasn't amused.

He looked up in a silent request of help and turned towards his freshly arrived roommate. Jaehwan was currently smiling at him, perched on his chair and looking ecstatic.  
« Let me guess » , the brunet started, sighing quite loudly and glaring at the excessively happy boy in front of him. « Jongdae told you about his absurd theory, right? ».  
It had been a long day, full of loud customers, and Hakyeon still had to revise for one of his lessons; he didn’t even remember which one, he just knew that there was a book on his desk, opened and left to rot there, that needed to be read as soon as possible.  
So, as of now, he wasn’t feeling like putting up with Jaehwan and his enthusiasm.  
The presence of his roommate was already strange as it was, the boy usually avoided going to the bar, even more during weekends, and Hakyeon was relieved by that because he liked to keep his job totally Jaehwan-free.  
Still, he hadn't been surprised when the other appeared, a wide smile on his lips that just screamed 'TROUBLES' in big, bold letters. He had greeted him with a frantic hand wave - Hakyeon cringed - and then proceeded to call the chef in the kitchen and ask for a slice of carrot cake. ( Ryeowook replied just as enthusiastically. )  
After finishing his cake, the first thing Jaehwan did was break into a smug grin and start pressuring Hakyeon with a rapid interview about his new ‘fling’ and their ‘activities’.  
They had been roommates for three years now and maybe the brunet should have stopped trying to understand Lee Jaehwan and his actions but somewhere inside him he still had the hope to comprehend his incoherence.

« Who's Jongdae? A bird told me, a little gossip bird. ».

« There's no difference », Hakyeon deadpanned.

« So who's this guy? », the clear excitement on his friend's face made Hakyeon cringe again, cheeks a little flushed because he wasn't ready for this conversation, yet.

Deny.  
Deny.  
Deny.

« I don’t have a crush on him, okay? He is just a nice company plus he's cute, you know I like cute things ».  
He had repeated that phrases at least three times per day, both in his head and out loud, it was the only ( verbal, he still threw his coworker a good amount of middle fingers and balled up napkins ) answer he gave to Jongdae's numerous teasings and his official justification for the quick attachment to the eighteen years old.

His roommate took out his cell phone and leaned back on his chair, looking at the brunet with his grin still in place.

« Jae, you do realize that we live together, right? » Hakyeon was having a hard time not grabbing the other by his collar and throwing him as far as possible from him. « You could have asked me at home. »

« My informer just told me », the younger boy fiddled with his phone, tapping lightly on the screen. « I should complain for the delay of his updates but I’m too curious about this » he squinted his eyes in the direction of the screen, light smile playing on his lips « ‘well built jailbait’, so I stopped by on my way to my mom’s. »  
Hakyeon choked on his own spit, gurgling a ‘what the hell’ and clenching his fist. Jongdae was really lucky not being there, at the moment or Hakyeon would have choked him with his own hands.  
He had someone to erase from his Christmas' presents list, that was for sure.

« I don’t even want to know why you’re getting updates on my private life from him but Wonshik is absolutely legal and » he paused, taking a deep breath, « I don’t even care, I’m not romantically involved with anyone and I won’t be in the near future, okay? »

« Cats are cute, should we start getting one, hyung? » asked Jaehwan, locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket.  
More than a cat, Hakyeon wanted to get him a punch.  
In his face.  
Hard enough to be felt by his future children and even all of his descendants.

« No, we shouldn’t. » he growled at him, snatching the other’s empty plate to keep his hands occupied in a non aggressive way; Jaehwan just grinned some more and fiddled with the munched straw of his cup.

« Now, do you realize that Taekwoon will be here shortly, right? Today it's Saturday, I thought you were avoiding him. »  
The straw was abruptly bent in half, the grin on the other's face quickly dissolved into a mild terror.  
It may have marked Hakyeon as a bad person but he was pretty content with that reaction, with all the hardship he has been put through it was just fair.

« Ah, I forgot. »  
With those words, the boy bided a general goodbye with a flippant bow and dashed at the door, managing to shove the just arrived Wonshik into the wall, all the while muttering a string of hushed curses.  
Hakyeon was really hoping for that day to be over.

« Was he your friend? », asked the newcomer, pointing a finger in the direction of the door and giving Hakyeon a smile as a greeting.  
The waiter felt satisfied, his reaction to those tiny signs of affection had gotten gradually better during their encounters and now he didn’t gape openly at the younger’s face ( or arms ), he just squealed internally.  
Coughing a little to recover from the sudden smile ( fine, he still wasn't totally okay with them ) and waving timidly a hand at him, he escorted the male at a free table.   
« My roommate, how did you know? »

Wonshik’s fingers grabbed the menu from the table and slowly slid on the page, lips twisted in concentration.  
Hakyeon tried very hard to not let his attention wander on his pouting lips.  
He really tried.   
It was just difficult.  
He embarrassingly shifted his weight on the other foot, diverting his eyes from the younger's face.

« He seemed strange enough to be associated with you », Wonshik explained, shrugging his shoulders with nonchalance. « I’ll take a lemon cake and a cappuccino, thanks. »

That wasn’t the explanation he expected.  
Hakyeon quietly wrote down the order, blinked a little and opened his mouth to say something, giving a strangled noise that slightly sounded as ‘what do you mean?’  
He had never been incline to poor figures and clumsy movements - he was a dancer, dammit - but when Wonshik was around he turned into a meter and eighty (seventy-six, okay) centimeters of pure awkwardness.

« You are surrounded by strange people, like the guy that threatened my hand with a knife, almost cutting off my finger because I had called him cute. »

« It wasn't a threat, I just missed. »  
The feeble voice possibly gave Wonshik an heart attack, judging by the way he shrieked in a strange high pitched way that didn't fit his hoarse voice and jumped out of his skin, and Hakyeon looked beside him to find a stoic faced Taekwoon dressed in his uniform and currently glancing at the dark-haired boy.  
Hakyeon immediately clung to his coworker, whining loudly his name with a defined pout on his lips and all the intentions of asking for some pity.  
No one ( but him ) missed the displeased grimace on Taekwoon’s face.

« Everyone is mean to me, today, even Jaehwannie », if they hadn’t been childhood friends, Taekwoon would have probably used the previously mentioned knife to stab him.  
Multiple times.  
There was something in the stiff way he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth that made Wonshik retire across the seats and towards the wall, silently praying for Hakyeon’s life and safety.

« Jaehwan was here? ».  
Hakyeon wasn’t pleased for the lack of interest regarding his condition. To be honest, he didn’t know why he was still friend with them and not with people more empathic.  
He also hadn’t a clue about the reason behind the behavior of his roommate and his childhood friend. Since they met, three ( or was it four? ) years ago, they had gotten along just surprisingly fine. Then, at a certain point, Jaehwan had started avoiding the older boy, stating that he was shit scared of him and his lack of emotions ( in reality, Taekwoon was a sweetheart with a shy personality hidden under a lot of pokerfaced aggressiveness and a little bit of sarcasm ).  
Hakyeon wasn't stupid and that explanation was less reliable than his own over the Wonshik-thing. To be honest, the scared one should have been Taekwoon, since Jaehwan was completely weird and way out of his comfort zone but Hakyeon wasn't really going to put his nose in their businesses, he wanted to spare himself the headache.

« Yeah » he mumbled, abandoning his attempt to attract the tall boy's attention ( or compassion ), « he passed by and then flew when I reminded him that today was Saturday ». The other merely nodded in understanding.  
Hakyeon snorted quietly, clearly offended by the lack of understanding he was being presented with. He found Wonshik looking at him and, as a contorted sort of revenge, the brunet maturely stuck out his tongue at him, grabbing Taekwoon’s shirt and pulling him towards the counter.   
In reality, Hakyeon just needed to talk privately with Taekwoon, pouring out his heart as usual and finding comfort in those pregnant silences and pointed stares.  
Taekwoon was used to this routine, he was the confidant of most of Hakyeon's hard moments ( and they were a lot, the guy hadn’t been graced with an easy life ) and he was also quite jealous of his role of best friend slash confidant, even if he still acted like he hated it because he had a reputation to maintain, he preferred appearing unapproachable.

« I don’t have a crush on Wonshik, do I? Do I look like I do? Because I don’t, I will never do – I mean, he is young », he stressed so much on the last word to make it sound like an insult.  
Hakyeon had this habit to ramble and everyone had been a victim of it at some point in his life, Taekwoon was, by now, vaccinated and untouched by it. He didn't even flinch anymore at the incredible amount of words, he just listened silently and gave a convenient nod from time to time.  
« Should I ask him for his number? I mean, we have known each other for a while », Hakyeon’s head somehow ended up on Taekwoon’s shoulder as the brunet prepared Wonshik’s order, hands automatically following the steps to make a perfect cappuccino.  
The taller boy's technique to survive in those situations was to stay put and silent so that maybe the other would go away and leave him alone.  
« I don’t want to give him the wrong idea », unfortunately, Hakyeon wasn't gonna shut up anytime soon, « what if he finds it strange? What if he refuses? I mean, he could- maybe he will think that it’s creepy and then he’ll hate me forever and ever and I’ll end up alone with five cats and a parrot. »

The last affirmation managed to trigger a reaction in the silent boy, eyebrows contracted in a frown and a scoff passing through his lips.  
« You’re rambling again, Hakyeon. »

Hakyeon lifted his head from the other's shoulder to send him an indignant look and poking him in the ribs.  
« I'm just worried and you're not helping me. »

« Helping you with what? », the brunet gave a little shriek at the sound of Wonshik's voice. The younger had walked up to the counter at a certain point and Hakyeon was really hoping for him to be either really deaf or just dense enough not to catch up on the object of their discussion.

« Homework », Taekwoon sent his friend a sympathetic look, deciding that maybe a little help would have been good.  
Especially because a nervous Hakyeon plus the source of said agitation, equaled disaster ( and also because he kind of felt bad for the way he was treating his friend, he was a sweetheart, after all ).

« Ah, bad things. »  
The guy scrunched his nose in mock disgust and faked a shiver.  
( Hakyeon had to bite his tongue not to embarrass himself again with some strange high-pitched sound. )  
« So, my mom called me and demanded my presence at home, I’ve to rush back but I'll pay for my order and you can have it, if you want. » he handed the brunet the exact amount of money, being extremely careful of avoiding any type of eye contact with the quiet waiter hovering behind the eldest.  
Wonshik's voice dropped a little as he leaned over the counter, sending nervous glances at the tallest of the three as he added the next words with an apologetic smile: « Also, can we exchange numbers? It’s bothersome coming here every time just to talk to you. »  
Hakyeon would have screamed his happiness if it wouldn't have made him look like a complete idiot. He had to get a hold of himself, forcing himself to stay still because dancing happily didn’t really seem like a socially acceptable response for such a simple thing.  
Not that he cared that much, Wonshik had just said that he came there just to talk with him ( him as in Cha Hakyeon, he wanted to underline. )  
‘Just to talk to you’, exact words.

« Sure, give me your phone », his voice sounded rigid and way too unnatural, but at least it was way more controlled than what he had hoped for, but he was still grinning widely while he punched the numbers into the other's phone, maybe a little bit too giddily but ehi, he couldn't help it.  
« Perfect, I'll call you », he grabbed his phone, waving it in a little wave and then bided goodbye with a cheerful nod in his direction ( and a ninety degrees bow in Taekwoon's ) and trotted out of the place.

Hakyeon followed him with his gaze until the other's figure had disappeared and then he sighed happily, leaning on the counter with the content smile still on his face.  
Taekwoon grunted lightly, nudging him with his elbow.

« So whipped. »


	3. Chapter 3

Wonshik's head collided heavily with the plywood of his desk, arms stretched across the desk and body abandoned against the hard surface.  
He was exhausted, completely and utterly so. His body felt the need to collapse and just ignore everything, from responsibilities to tasks and even physiological need. Even food and that was saying a lot.  
He was so out of it that he had managed to fall asleep while studying, the day before, cheek smashed against his books and drool pooling on the page of math’s exercises he was revising. However, school wasn’t the only culprit for his recent lack of energy, the eighth love rejection of his life had a part in it too. To be sincere it didn’t even scar him that much, after all, he hadn’t planned to confess to his new crush ( a cute girl in his science class, which he had liked for half a week ), he was just trying to talk to her – following Hakyeon’s advices – when he blurted it out quite loudly in the silent class ( his classmates were already betting on how much it would have lasted before he exploded and what would have been the reply ).   
Seemed like he had been created to embarrass himself in all the possible ways.

« Do I have to write your commemorative speech, Shik? », Lee Hongbin, current best friend and life ruiner, turned around his chair, setting down in front of him with an amused grin on his lips.  
It was lunch time and the class was almost empty, students preferred eating in the cafeteria or enjoying some fresh air after days being cooped up in their rooms, slaving on their books without pause. Wonshik himself had been studying with all of his might ( which wasn’t much, to start with ) because he wasn’t that brilliant and he needed to study as much as possible to assure himself at least a decent grade. But it was alright, no one excelled in all subjects without a little effort; beside Hongbin but he couldn’t be counted as a human being.  
« Because it would be sad losing the source of my profit » rejoiced said person, fingers caressing slightly the bills just earned and lips opened in a cheeky smile, « thanks for before, I won thirty bucks with your spectacle during science. »  
Wonshik was still debating why he hadn’t cut their friendship off ( yet ).

« No problem, you’re welcome, Kong », the still embarrassed boy's voice was laced with sarcasm and he scoffed loudly, lifting his head just to glare at him with profound sentiment.

« I thought you were working on all of this ‘scaring the girls off’ issue, weren’t you? »

He was.  
He truly was trying to make it better; Hakyeon was helping him through endless phone calls and meetings at his workplace, his advices seemed logic and easy but Wonshik just didn’t know how to apply them in real life.  
Said calls usually started with lots of complains from the elder, to be honest the boy had quite an unstoppable tongue. He liked to pinpoint every single mistake the younger had ever done to analyze it and Wonshik found quite cute how the other flared up whenever a particularly horrible one was recounted (basically everything).  
He then apologized for being annoying and noisy.  
More than feeling bothered, the dark-haired boy actually reveled in those moments and their chatting went on and on and on until the elder’s voice started dropping to a hushed tone, filled with tiredness and interrupted by muffled yawns.  
Wonshik understood how much the other was tired after a long day of work and study and he constantly felt overwhelmed with gratitude towards him, because even after all his troubles, Hakyeon always managed to find time for him.  
He would never admit it out loud but sometimes he indulged in those times where the elder dozed off while talking and he had developed a liking to stay awake and listen to his slurred words, trying to understand that nonsensical mumbling; let alone admitting that Hakyeon’s quiet snores always managed to give him a warm sensation in his gut, a small smile making his way on his face and eyelids slowly coming close with every breath the other took. He felt like a creep but Hakyeon seemed totally fine with it, usually waking him up with a cheerful yell the next morning whenever they fell asleep on each other on the line.  
In his defense, most of the times Wonshik behaved like a normal person and just murmured a fond ‘good night, hyung’ before ending the call.

« Why do I have to suffer so much? Just give me your face, Kong », he cried pitifully, making grabby hands towards the other and grunting loudly.

« A handsome appearance isn’t everything, you know and- » the red haired boy’s speech came abruptly to an end when a box of cookies was shoved quite forcefully under his (perfect, ugh) nose.  
The box was held by a hand, connected to an arm, ending up with a thin neck that supported a face.  
A pretty face.  
That pretty face belonged to a petite girl with long wavy hair.  
Wonshik stared at her a little more than normally deemed as acceptable; she had been his fifth rejection, immediate and quick, one of the less hurtful ones, to be sincere, he had gotten over it pretty quickly.  
And encountered directly his sixth.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have burned metaphorical holes into Hongbin's head, though, but he couldn’t help it when his best friend received confession and cookies, from one of his past crushes to top it all. ( But really, he was more angry because cookies ).  
He watched with despise filled eyes the sweet smile his friend gave her, dimples showing and white teeth bared as he thanked profusely the girl.  
For the female population, Hongbin was a god’s gift sent from heaven to grace everyone with his flawless appearance and precious dimples ( he had actually overheard a girl saying that, time ago ) but Wonshik knew that under those sweet looking smiles, his friend was plain evil.  
Plain.  
Evil.  
If the girls hadn’t been so blinded by his good looks, they would have been more observant and noticed how his smiles were mass produced ( quite creepy in Wonshik’s opinion ) and didn’t really reach his eyes.  
He was a good actor and a natural in relationship’s matters.  
« So, were you saying? » Wonshik asked, scrunching his nose with a disgusted expression and lifting his body from the desk just to cross his arms disapprovingly.  
Hongbin shrugged his shoulders. « Can’t help it, sorry. »

The dark-haired guy was fed up with Hongbin’s bullshit, eyes looking longingly at the box of cookies. « Can I have a cookie, at least? You owe me. »

« You can take them all, I don’t really like sweet things ».  
Kind of amazing how he managed to remain perfect even when scrunching his face to express disgust.  
Life really wasn’t fair.  
He had never been the type that needed things to be told twice, so he immediately stuffed two chocolate-chip cookies in his mouth; they were handmade, a little burned and tasted more like flour than anything else, but it was food and Wonshik sure as hell needed food right now.  
More than that, he needed comfort and since Hakyeon and his amazing cakes weren’t there, he had to manage somehow.  
Food always helped, that was the rule.

( « That’s why girls don’t like you, you’re gross »

« Shut up, pretty boy, I’m eating. » )

« So, what are you doing today? Want to hang out to celebrate our regained freedom? If you don’t choke on cookies first, obviously. »  
Hongbin was completely and perfectly ignored, even when he started judging him silently, lips tightly pressed together and eyes pointedly watching the cookies disappear quickly.

« Actually » Wonshik was trying to complete the hard task of catching a solitary chocolate chip, the only thing remained in that box. « I have some plans. »

« With who? », his friend looked at him with a surprised expression that only deepened when Wonshik claimed it was with a friend. « I’m your only friend », he stopped him with a hand when Wonshik tried to intervene, « Sanghyuk doesn’t count, he is everyone’s friend, that guy is too popular for his own sake. Who are you going out with? Is it a girl? Were I wrong and you are finally making progresses in building a relationship? » 

Wonshik slammed his head on the desk again, wailing loudly and dramatically.  
« Just a friend, Kong, a male friend. He’s nice and currently trying to help me with girls, unlike someone else. »  
The last part came out a little more harshly than he meant but either way, it was totally deserved.  
The boy leant back, crossing his legs and arching a brow with mild interest. « Is he the one you keep texting with? Here I was, thinking it was a girl » he shook his head, apparently disgusted by the news. « I’ll have to pay Sanghyuk, damn it. »

« Wait, you bet on that one? You’re the worst friend ever, Lee Hongbin. »

He merely shrugged and stretched his arms in the air. « I’m your best and only, you just haven’t realized it yet. » he smugly commented, taking a deep self celebratory breath.

« So, can I join you? Or is it just a couple thing? », the suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows and his never ending grin was starting to creep Wonshik out.

« He’s a male, dude, I like girls. »  
Sure, Hakyeon was an amazing person with a nice figure and pretty hands ( and lips and eyes ) and he smelled like soap and sweet fruits – was it his shampoo? - and possessed a good brain with lots of knowledge that popped out those really good advices and, to top it all, he was a total sweetheart that offered him a slice of cake just to make him smile.

But, he remained a male.  
And no matter what, Wonshik liked girls.

« Unfortunately, girls don’t like you. »

« You’re a little piece of shit, Hongbin, you know that? »

« And » Hongbin said, extending the conjunction, « I still want to hang out with you, you should feel honored ».  
It would have been nice if the other had felt offended, sometimes, but he was too used to insults by now and it was really frustrating. Wonshik wanted at least a little bit of satisfaction.  
« Really honored, yes » Wonshik snorted, rolling his eyes and waving a hand dismissively, deciding that it was better to just drop the argument before producing damage, whatever kind of damage ( and since his words had no effect on the younger, maybe a fist or two would do ).  
« But, since you're going to bug me for months if I don't let you join, you can come with me, I’m going to his workplace. »

« Oh, is he older? »

« Yes, he’s twenty-one. » he stated, « currently studying in college while working part time at this bar near our school that makes the best cakes I’ve ever eaten ».  
He felt accomplished while listing those things - especially at the cake part, because food – but talking about Hakyeon always gave him a strange sense of pride and a dumb smile on his lips, because the elder was amazing and he was actually his friend.  
Hongbin’s fingers tapped insistently on his chin, a low hum emitting from his tight lipped mouth and his eyes staring directly at his friend.   
« Didn’t know you liked elders. »

Wonshik groaned again, slapping a hand on his face with utter frustration and pointing a finger at the other; expression rigid and a masterpiece of unhappiness.  
« You » he spat, cheeks flaming red, « stop now. »

« I was just wondering », the younger boy shrugged his shoulder innocently, « the more you know the better. So, is he the baker of those cakes? »

« No, he is just a waiter and he has these two coworkers that are scary as fuck » he paused, a small shiver making his way down his spine at the remembrance of Jongdae’s pointed stares and wide cattish smiles. « One has tried to cut off my finger because I called him cute », how to forget the day he had met Taekwoon? He had now agreed, in his mind, to avoid the place during weekends, no matter how many times Hakyeon insisted about Taekwoon being a ‘cutie’ and just 'incredibly shy’, it wasn’t one of his priorities to end up mutilated.

Hongbin was frowning, a rare sight, actually. He was keen on giving those bitchy faces but he had never wore a real frown for more than five seconds ( 'Frowning gives you wrinkles' ). That one was particularly intense, with the whole lip biting and eyebrows knitting.  
It was too positive of him thinking that the expression was caused by genuine concern towards Wonshik’s risk of becoming four fingered; it was probably something stupid.  
« You’re talking about him just like you talk about your crushes. »  
Exactly, stupid.

 

 

They arrived at the bar exactly at four o’clock.  
Hongbin seemed pleased by the quiet atmosphere, even being the popular guy, he wasn’t one for crowded and noisy places. He had always been a lover of quiet cafes and there was this little smile on his face as he sat down on a wooden chair that told Wonshik just how much he liked it.  
« I approve the location » he confirmed, giving him a thumbs up and maintaining his delighted expression before proceeding in casting brief glances around, analyzing the quiet tones of the walls and the way the light reflected through the windows.  
The dark-haired boy knew that his friend's fascination for those kind of places was to be given to Kong's interest for photography and now, with his focused gaze he was probably studying how to capture the rays of light in one of his photos.  
He was a damn good photographer, something else to had on the ‘Why Lee Hongbin is a disgustingly perfect human being’.

« Ah, Wonshik, you’re early. Oh, have you brought a friend? », Hakyeon’s voice was laced with a hint of surprise, his large eyes set on Hongbin, puffy lips stretched in one of his (adorable) friendly smiles. « Ah, don’t tell me, you’re the perfect friend he is always grunting about, am I right? ».  
His best friend's smile was larger than his face, his voice reflecting the pure satisfaction he was feeling. « Oh, really? He calls me that? ».

« I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I? », the brunet gave Wonshik a guilty look, smile taking an apologetic shade.  
Not that Wonshik could ever be angry at him, not only because he liked to consider himself a nice guy but also because the expression on the elder’s face just made it harder to feel irritated by the slip of tongue. It was supposed to remain a secret shared between the two of them and that exposure gave Hongbin the power to mock him anytime. More than usual, at least.  
But Hakyeon was looking at him in such a mortified way ( he looked like a freaking kicked puppy ) and Wonshik couldn’t scold him.  
He just couldn’t.

« No harm done, he already was a narcissist, so… », the subject was quickly dismissed with Wonshik's decision to ignore Hongbin celebratory giggles and happy smiles, for once he looked ridiculous, that was satisfactory enough.  
( But Wonshik still kinda hoped for him to choke on his own spit, it would have been just fair. )

« I would be too, looking like him. I’m Cha Hakyeon, by the way. », the waiter smiled again, extending his hand towards the youngest and bowing his head as a greeting.  
Hongbin stood up, imitating his movement with a respect Wonshik had certainly never seen before. His reply was also strangely joyful: « Lee Hongbin, feel free to call me Kong, hyung. »

They had just met and Hongbin was already crossing the ‘call me by my nickname’ line, which was alarming.  
Completely alarming.  
Hongbin was usually pretty reserved with new people, giving them professional smiles and moderate answers; this time, however there were a huge real grin plastered on his face and he seemed totally immersed in Hakyeon’s description of their menu.   
Wonshik had to refrain himself from grabbing Hongbin and kindly ( not really ) push him away.  
Far ( far far far ) away.  
He wasn’t keen on sharing Hakyeon with someone, especially not with Hongbin of all people; he wasn’t allowed to like his hyung.  
His stomach clenched painfully at the idea of a possible friendship between them, Wonshik was already struggling with Taekwoon and the clear attachment he had with Hakyeon ( mostly on the latter part, though ), he was in no need of a confrontation with Hongbin and his damn perfection.  
Still, it was excessive the way he was staring at them, eyes narrowed and lips set in a deep scowl; he shouldn't have been feeling so threatened by their light chatting and friendly smiles, it wasn’t like Hongbin was flirting with his hyung, right?  
( ‘Hyung, you’ve a nice skin color, I like it’.

‘ Thank you, it’s all natural!’

Wonshik kind of choked on air. )  
His foot tapped violently against Kong’s calf in a half kick, teeth grinding against each other because Hongbin was not gonna steal his hyung, not when Wonshik still had air in his lungs and life in his body. His friend jumped a little, a pained exclamation leaving his lips, eyes immediately glowering at Wonshik, who feigned innocence and smiled brightly at the confused waiter.

« You okay, Wonshik ah? ».  
And now Hakyeon was considering him again, as if a minute before he wasn’t accepting subtle flirts from his best friend.  
Sure.  
He would have complained, later.  
He nodded, quick and stern, smile faltering off as Hongbin turned his attention on the older boy again, this time making sure his feet were safely placed on the chair. ( Jerk. )

« So, what can I bring you guys? » 

« For me an Americano » intervened the dimpled boy, lifting a hand and smiling widely « and what about a slice of cake? Your choice, hyung. »  
Wonshik’s hands instinctively convulsed, eyes fixated dangerously on the lean figure of his best friend. Now he really wanted to know why the jerk was using his ‘I’m cute, buy me something’ tone, the one he employed to bribe girls into giving him gift ( mostly food ).  
Wonshik was okay with the technique, it was food and as his best friend he got to have half of it, at least, but the person this time wasn't a girl ( possibly one of Wonshik's rejections ) but Hakyeon, sweet, nice Hakyeon.  
And Wonshik didn’t really miss the faint shade of pink on Hakyeon’s cheeks and the little chuckle he gave at the younger words.  
He felt like gagging, right now.  
Possibly on Hongbin.

« What about you, Wonshik? ».  
Hakyeon’s smile was hurting him physically.  
Why did he have to look like a fucking sun all the time? It gave him unpleasant chills along his spine and a fluttering sensation in his stomach ( he swore they weren’t butterflies. )  
Maybe it had started somewhere during their hushed conversation in the middle of the night, or maybe when the elder had mumbled his name in his sleep once or twice and Wonshik got really accustomed to the way it rolled out of the other’s mouth; he hadn't a specific moment in which Cha Hakyeon became really important to him to the point of jealousy ( and a slight ting of possessiveness ) but it had happened somewhere along their friendship and Wonshik didn't know what to do with it.

« I’ve never discovered what you liked the most on the menu. The vanilla cake is third, what about the first one? Bring me that » he quickly glanced at the menu « and a strawberry smoothie. »  
Beside seeming a little surprised, Hakyeon wrote the order out dutifully and smiled at them both before leaving their table and directing towards the counter ( today there wasn’t any creepy Jongdae around, strangely enough ).  
Wonshik didn’t miss how Hongbin eyes followed Hakyeon's figure, expression turning into one of appreciation, brows shooting up and lips pursued.

« Well, I’d tap that. »

That was totally uncalled for and really not appreciated.   
Wonshik almost choked on his spit, coughing harshly and looking at the other in pure disbelief mixed with a subtle anger, leg searching for Hongbin's anything to kick.  
Because he hadn’t really liked that comment or the way he had blatantly stared at Hakyeon’s ( he didn’t even wanted to think about it ) ass.  
« Lee Hongbin, don’t ever think about landing one of your fingers on him, you understand me? »

The red haired guy should have been terrified by the threat and not in the midst of contorting his face in a poor tentative of repressing his laughter.  
« What? He is cute! » he protested, covering his smile with the back of his hand, eyes reduced into two crescents and dimples visible once again on his cheeks as he leant back on his chair.

« Sure he is! » Wonshik burst out, face flaming red with pure irritation, « he is really pretty and has a nice smile and really toned legs but that doesn’t mean you can stare at him like that », his voice was down to a harsh whisper that conveyed perfectly the bubbling feeling of resentment he was feeling, « you can’t have him! »  
There was an implicit 'he's mine' that echoed between the two of them, bouncing from Wonshik's red face to Hongbin's victorious one; maybe the former should have started controlling himself more, because he had always had an inclination to spit out whatever thing came to his mind, without filter, wherever he lost his calm but the idea of Hongbin contaminating ( Hongbin was evil, never forget ) the elder was so wrong and overwhelming that it felt suffocating.

« So », Hongbin smiled peacefully, propping his chin on his hand; that pleased expression immediately extinguished Wonshik's anger.  
That jerk had behaved like that on purpose and Wonshik had fallen for it like an idiot, acting like a jealous fangirl, an obsessive one almost.  
His brain was still buzzing loudly, Hakyeon's smile from before replying endlessly in his mind, the still lingering feeling of annoyance and the need to take the older away still itching at the tip of his fingers.  
After all, Hakyeon had managed to fill a lifetime worth of friendship in that small time they had known each other. Maybe Wonshik's adoration towards him was the sign of a hidden attraction? Maybe he might have to control himself better before doing something creepy and completely stupid again ( like being jealous )?  
After all, what right had him to keep Hakyeon for himself? Even if Hongbin ended up being interested in the older boy, who gave Wonshik the right to forbid him to try?  
Himself.  
The answer was: himself.  
He gave himself every right possible in this world to act like that, every right to forbid it, every single right to keep Hakyeon away from his best friend ( or whoever hanged around him in the wrong way, to be honest ) and safe from everything that could hurt him, because the world was a bad place and Wonshik was a nice guy.  
Because he couldn't think of the world without Cha Hakyeon's damned smile.  
Because he kind of wanted to always be the receiver of that smile.

Did it mean that he wanted to be with Hakyeon? Possibly yes.  
Did it mean that he was now attracted to men? Not really. Sure, he had never had problems admitting someone's attractiveness, regardless of his gender, but he had been a fervent self-proclaimed straight guy and the way his body and mind reacted to Hakyeon was a little disconcerting and confusing.  
He wasn't against the idea, his brain had been pretty clear about it when it decided to send him a bunch of scenarios with the two of them together: there were hugs and simple smiles and he even dared to think about a damned kiss and the only thing floating in his brain was: how would that have been?  
There was no terror, nor fear or disgust, just curiosity and a slight flutter in his chest.  
He was still sure he liked girls, but he was also positively certain that there was something developing towards the nice waiter, there sparking the sudden realization that, maybe - it was painful just thinking about it - Hongbin had been right.  
« you still saying you like girls? »

« Shut up, Kong. »  
No, he wasn’t gonna give him that satisfaction. Wonshik slumped on the table, facing away from his friend and resting his forehead on his wrist, arms crossed on the wooden surface, attempting to hide his burning red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of suck at things with emotions, like, ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Hakyeon and Hongbin actually ended up exchanging phone numbers.  
Wonshik remained in his passive-aggressive status, arms folded and head purposely turned away from the smiling duo.  
He wasn’t jealous – as Hongbin had suggested at some point when Hakyeon was away –, his slightly possessive attitude wanted to be just a mere statement of his supremacy in that whole story.

Because those two were talking like old friends and it was upsetting.  
Wonshik was actually assaulting his own order - apparently Hakyeon’s favourite cake was something called ‘The Bomb’, the name explaining itself once the melted chocolate inside the tart found his way on Wonshik’s tongue ( making him moan quite embarrassingly ) - with bitter feelings and wounded glances sent at the two laughing guys; he was trying really hard to avoid Hakyeon’s bright smiles and high cheekbones, highlighted by his stretched lips.   
They were still physically hurting him.

It was one of the rare days in which the bar slowly filled with people claiming orders and sitting down at free tables, Wonshik was almost thankful for that because it meant that Hakyeon was too busy to pay attention to them ( or Hongbin ) since Jongdae was already too occupied with slacking off on the job, actually sleeping on the counter, quiet snores coming out of his opened mouth. Yet, Hakyeon still had the time to walk past them and whisper cheerful comments on the old lady some table far from them who seemed interested in Wonshik.  
« Do you possibly want her number? It might be your only chance with a girl, even if a little mature. »  
Wonshik replied with an eloquent middle finger and red cheeks.  
Even if his two friends seemed soulless people who liked to make him miserable, he still felt saddened while bidding them goodbye ( Just Hakyeon, Hongbin was invited to go away multiple times ) at the end of the day.

 

That first meeting between his two friends had the high-schooler decide that, now that he was free, he was going to visit the older boy daily. Just to keep him in an atmosphere free of Hongbin and his pointed stares.  
Wonshik stared too; his afternoons were spent with eyes blatantly fixed on the elder’s face while the other talked his ears off when the place was empty or just smiled at other clients from behind the counter when the bar was crowded.

« You’re a creep. »  
Jongdae passed by sometimes, amusing himself with comments on Wonshik’s obvious stares and debatable habit.  
Wonshik usually snarled at him, keeping from himself the justification that at least he wasn’t ogling his bum but just settled for something harmless like his pretty face ( his eyes might have drifted down at some point but it wasn’t really his fault, it’s not like he could always have perfect control over his body, it just happened. )  
His eyes weren’t the only busy part of his body, his jaw was also feeling the fatigue of munching on unhealthy amounts of cakes to the point he could actually feel himself slowly getting fatter.  
Ryeowook, the chef, has taken a liking to him so Wonshik was covered with new types of cakes and cookies and smoothies and sweet beverages and maybe he should start working out again or at least cut down the constant stream of sugars because his stomach was filling out just as quickly as his wallet was becoming lighter.  
Fortunately, he wasn’t there just to chew and put on weight, he also talked a lot.  
They talked a lot, both when Hakyeon was on a break and during working time. Usually the older sat down in front of him at some point, a casual question ready on his lips and an excited gleam in his eyes.  
From there, the conversation usually carried on till someone broke them off, usually an annoyed Jongdae or the boss of the bar, Jungsu. They hadn’t a specific topic of discussion, what they started off with was never the same thing they concluded, usually switching from music to stupid jokes to school and works and sometimes even personal related issues like Wonshik’s problems with girls.  
Soon enough, the topic ‘Wonshik is an awkward turtle’ was slowly put aside and they moved on more deep discussions.  
( ‘Do you think Jongdae sells drugs? He looks like a dealer.’

‘He is more probably an addict, don’t be silly.’ )

Days followed each other and they were still talking, still developing their relationship; sometimes meeting at the park near the bar and sometimes walking around the block just to finish a discussion interrupted by the bar’s closure. It stroke Wonshik suddenly upon an intense gazing contest with a red faced Hakyeon: they were flirting.  
Or at least, Wonshik was.

He didn’t even know he was capable of actually flirting with someone before meeting Hakyeon.  
( « Ehi, hyung, does your left eye hurt? »

« I think not, why? »

« Because you've been looking right all day. »

« Memo for you, Wonshik, never ever listen to Jongdae’s advices. » )

And maybe he really wasn’t that good but it came so easy and spontaneous, words flowing out of his mouth even before he could stop and think about them; compliments, appreciations and even stupid cheesy pick up lines that Jongdae liked to suggest him while Hakyeon was away.  
He exaggeratedly liked it.  
There was something in the way the elder’s lips curled in an embarrassed smile, that attracted Wonshik; body leaning over the table and smile growing a little bit cockier at the view of the pink blossoms on the other’s high cheekbones and ear’s tips.

Unfortunately, since he was unlucky by nature, his jubilant mood had to be ruined somehow.  
That Wednesday afternoon, exactly five months after they first meeting, Hakyeon wasn’t at the bar.  
And so the day after.  
And the one after that.  
And again and again until a week has passed and still no news of the older boy had arrived to Wonshik.  
He was slowly growing paranoid, dropping by the bar every day just in hope of catching a glimpse of the older and meeting instead the blank stare of a sleepy Taekwoon or the gigantic smile of a tall and lanky guy with way too little gracefulness to carry stack of plates between tables.  
Towards the half of the second week Wonshik was feeling so desperate that he asked Jung Taekwoon for information.  
Hakyeon owned him a lot, that was sure.  
But, Taekwoon wasn’t going to tell him anything, nor if Hakyeon was okay nor if he was dead and buried under meters of sand, he just send him judging stares that turned into an annoyed roll of eyes the thirteenth ( frantic ) question about the older boy and then into a hissed ‘just call him’.  
But he had tried, multiple times. He was starting to get desperate, not the normal kind of ‘desperate’ but the kind that put him in front of his mobile for hours, typing and erasing lots of different messages that ranged from ‘are you okay?’ to ‘haven’t seen you recently’ and finishing off with a ‘PLZ TELL ME UR NOT DEAD’. His head collided with the wood of his desk, fingers tapping nervously on the black screen on his phone, there was this oppressive sensation in his chest that grew heavier as days passed, it was the same kind of feeling he got when someone rejected him.  
But this time it was a lot worse, usually it lasted a few days spent with junk food and sad songs and then he was back anew but we are talking about Hakyeon.  
And Hakyeon wasn’t like his other crushes.  
There was something between them, maybe Wonshik was just being delusional but it couldn’t be denied that at least they were friends.  
And Wonshik wasn’t keen on being rejected by friends but again, it wasn’t a refusal, was it? He didn’t confess or anything, they didn’t even talk about potentially dangerous things; the brunet just disappeared.  
And Wonshik really needed to ear the other’s voice or at least catch a glimpse of his smile and he hadn’t even realized when Hakyeon became an obsession, it was just another thing linked with the older that happened spontaneously.

« You have it bad. »

And Hongbin wasn’t helping, at all.

When Wonshik had decided to pour out his heart in a felt confession to his best friend, he was bet with a triumphant cheer and a exclamation about money gained.  
Maybe he should start searching for loyal friends who don’t gamble on his private life.

« So, you are now on the dark side? » , Hyuk seemed totally serious, sat on the desk in front of Wonshik with his legs swinging in an excited pace and an amused smile on his lips.  
Wonshik sent him a regretful gaze, shaking his head lightly; the youngest boy had spent too many hours with Hongbin to be considered normal.  
He was actually expecting it, the youngest of the three had been silent for a couple of week and it was only a matter of time before he made his comeback some way or another.  
He just chose to barge in the classroom and laugh at his face loudly and quite rudely to be honest.

« He has always been » Kong intervened, grinning delighted « girls knew, that's why they refused him. » his hand patted sympathetically Wonshik’s shoulder.  
He still wasn't helping.

« You're terrible, both of you. »  
He snarled, pushing away the hand weighting on him and glaring quite offended at the two smiling boys. They both lifted an hand, showing a couple of thumbs up.   
« I hate you, I really do. »

« I’m curious. » Hyuk said, jumping a little on his seat and looking extremely enthusiastic. « How is he, hyung? »

To be honest, Wonshik felt relieved that neither of them was put off by the whole new ‘my crush is a boy, yo’ thing, after all he did feel nervous that morning when he told Hongbin just before entering school and obviously nothing could be told to the red head without including little Sanghyuk and his explosive personality.  
And he was also fortunate that the latter didn’t exclaim the news out loud in the hall, he wasn’t ready for total exposure.  
Still, it was a nice feeling when Hyuk smiled at him and told him a rather skimpy joke on homosexuals.  
( « It seems like when you’re around someone, you just can’t think straight. Get it? Get it? » )  
Sure, Hongbin had cleared a lot of times that he wasn’t interested in trivial things like gender, claiming that his partner just needed to be alive and possibly good looking. Hyuk, instead, was a wild card since he was currently dating the prettiest girl in the first years and had been jumping from girl to girl since he was a little kid ( Wonshik envied him a lot, before, but now it was all square because, yeah, Hakyeon ), Wonshik should have known that the younger was too clever to care about it.  
It was still relieving, lifting an huge weight from Wonshik’s chest and giving space to a bubbling sensation of happiness. 

« He has pretty hands and a nice back view. », intervened Hongbin, nodding with a serious expression but immediately ducking his head to hide the smile that was threatening to pop up ( and also avoid the smack Wonshik was trying to give him. )  
« Oh! » exclaimed Hyuk, quite theatrically, hand covering his mouth in attempt both to emphasize his ( terrible ) act and to cover his chuckles. « He sounds amazing! », the youngest elbowed his friend, finally bursting into an high pitched laugh.  
Wonshik had promised to himself not to react, he had to endure and ignore them because they weren’t worth precious energies.  
Energies that he could spend staring at his phone and hoping for a sing from the waiter.

« If you keep staring at it that way, it will probably burst into flames, hyung », Sanghyuk’s words faintly reached his ears and immediately travelled out of his head without a second thought. Hongbin tapped lightly on his shoulder to distract him and dove forward, retrieving the cell phone.  
He thoughtfully stared at it for a while, tapping his fingers on the black cover.  
« Have you texted him? »

The last time he had checked, his phone counted twenty seven messages; the last one being half an hour before and reading a rather calm ‘calling the cops if u don’t reply’.  
Sincerely, he was going to send the twenty eighth before the end of lunch break.  
« Just once or twice. »

« Oh! », Hongbin exclaimed, turning the phone in Wonshik’s direction. « You got a new message. »  
Even before the last syllable had left Hongbin’s lips, Wonshik was already up and snatching the phone, cuddling it in his hands.  
He looked anxiously at the lighted screen, unlocking it frantically and gnawing his bottom lip in the wait because it was taking way too much time just to load the messages’ page.

The name ‘Hakyeon’ flashed on the screen and Wonshik’s heart took a dive toward his stomach, an harsh sigh leaving his lips.

Hakyeon hyung » I’M SO SORRY OMG

That meant the elder was alive.  
His heart was pounding vigorously, flooding him with warm relief and insane happiness and everything because of those three words.  
His phone lightened again, the message opening instantly.

Hakyeon hyung » EXAMS LOTS OF EXAMS SRY SO SO SRY

Wonshik breathed a laugh, feeling incredibly light; the happy bubbles were back in his chest and this time they were accompanied by a bright smile and quiet chuckles of relief.  
He just had exams.  
Exams.  
He had probably isolated himself in order to concentrate on his studies.  
Yes, that made him feel better, at least he knew the waiter wasn’t dead or even worst: avoiding him. On the other hand, he felt the sheer need to flip something ( possibly Hakyeon ) because he had been so worried and rather desperate and the elder could have at least warned him about possible weeklong disappearances. ( Wonshik betted that Taekwoon knew).  
His phone flashed another message.

Hakyeon hyung » Still sry. C ya later?

That message had the power to erase completely the slight irritation he was feeling, washing away the burning sensation of betrayal and giving him back the ability to breathe like a normal human being and not an enraged animal. ( Sanghyuk was dying laughing and Hongbin was watching the two of them with mixed emotion ranging from amusement to disgust. )  
Wonshik took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart; it was just a message, why did it have to affect him so much?  
He quietly typed a ‘sure c u later’ and put the phone back in his pocket.

« Oh my God, you’re blushing like a damn schoolgirl. Dude, have some dignity. »

Hongbin still wasn’t helping him but he couldn’t wash the smile off Wonshik’s face, either.

 

Indeed, Hakyeon was at work that afternoon but Wonshik couldn't consider himself happy.

The brunet was currently napping with his head leant on Taekwoon’s shoulder; the two were placed by the counter, sitting in two high stools that were usually taken up by the hasty customers that hadn’t time to properly sit at a table.  
The quiet (creepy) boy was entertaining himself with a book, a course book by the look of it, and merely paid any attention to the high schooler who was staring at him with a noticeable frown.  
When said high schooler was about to make clear his dissatisfaction, Taekwoon blocked him with a clear sign to keep quiet, an held up finger because, as he mouthed later, Hakyeon was sleeping.  
Wonshik had that figured out pretty clearly, thanks.

Wonshik was utterly displeased by the turn of events.  
First, he hadn’t been able to reach the older in any way and now, there he was, peacefully attached to Taekwoon.  
He mumbled his distaste under his breath, shaking his head and letting himself fall on a stool near them, eyeing the object of his attention like a kid denied his favourite toy.  
He wasn’t convinced that the elder was okay, yet. His mind has been full of theories about wounds and illness and the bags under his eyes, coupled with the paler tone of his usually tanned skin wasn’t helping him thinking that the waiter was okay; he was also wondering if the boy was skinnier because his cheekbones looked pointier than the last time he had seen him ( and Wonshik knew them like the palm of his hand ) but he couldn’t be sure since the elder’s cheek was smashed on someone's shoulder.  
Did he already said that the “someone” wasn't Wonshik? ( Because it wasn't ).

« Is he okay? », the dark haired boy diverted his eyes from the elder for a second, just the time to catch the light nodding of Taekwoon before he reverted his attention back onto the thick book he was reading. ( ‘Tonal Harmony and Composition 2’, Wonshik shivered just reading the title. )  
Hakyeon's head suddenly snapped up, eyes squinting at the soft light of the evening and sleepily mumbled something that resembled a ‘was that voice Wonshik’s?’.  
Then, their eyes met.  
And Hakyeon smiled.  
And Wonshik had to stick his nails into the flesh of his palms to keep himself from sprinting forward and enveloping the elder in a tight hug ( because damn if he had missed him ); he opted, instead, for a quiet wave and a little smile. The waiter sat straighter in his chair, leaving Taekwoon’s side ( Wonshik felt slightly pleased by the centimeters now separating them ), greeting him with a lazy wave and stretching his smile just enough to make Wonshik’s insides churns uncomfortably. The youngest felt his own smile growing larger as seconds passed by, Hakyeon fidgeted in his seat, expression faltering a little when the younger just kept staring at him.  
Taekwoon rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to retire in the back room, mumbling a ‘so awkward’ on his way out.

The place was, like usual, almost completely deserted; the only exception being Wonshik, a business man enjoying the free internet connection and a couple probably having a uncomfortably silent date.  
The quiet atmosphere seemed heavy on their shoulders and maybe Wonshik should have stopped looking at the older as if he was trying to memorize every single crease and curve of his face ( he had already achieved it, to be sincere ) but the waiter wasn’t diverting his eyes either and that was quite encouraging in Wonshik’s mind. ( Ignoring Hakyeon’s blatantly puzzled expression. )

« I'll bring you our new cake, Ryeowook hyung was waiting for your feedback before selling it », he said, tongue stumbling a little on his words and body jumping up to quickly retreat in the kitchen.  
Wonshik blinked, not having really caught the other’s words but nodding nevertheless because he might have heard the word ‘cake’ and they were coming from Hakyeon anyway, in his current state the boy would have granted him anything.  
Still, Wonshik wasn’t done with the staring, so he kind of might have settled his eyes on the figure of the brunet, noticing his shuffling feet and drooping shoulders.  
He definitely was tired, that much was obvious even for Wonshik, but why wasn't he resting at home? Not that Wonshik was complaining, he was more than happy to have the elder there in front of his eyes and for himself but he would have preferred him to be healthy and well rested. When Hakyeon came back with closing eyes and a plate with a huge slice of cake tilted dangerously in his hand, Wonshik decided that the elder really needed a good amount of rest; he declined Hakyeon’s offer of a warm drink and watched him basically collapsing on the seat beside him.

« I'm so sorry », the elder started, coughing a little to clear his throat and perching his elbows on the counter. « I had exams and I was lagging behind in basically everything so I cut down any contact with the outer world: turned off my phone, disconnected internet and lived off of coffee and instant meals. »  
Typical life of a college student, he assured between a yawn and a rub of his eyes when Wonshik expressed his concern.

« Still, you look tired to me, want to nap some more? » the high schooler tapped lightly on his own shoulder, his eyes looking everywhere else but Hakyeon and his voice really tried ( and failed ) to sound casual. The older boy eyed him for a while, gaze lowering until his shoulder and then shifting it to the entrance and the empty room.

« Ah, » he exclaimed, « hell yeah. »  
The tiny smile he gave him almost ( ALMOST ) made Wonshik wail pathetically. The brunet mop of hair collided softly with his shoulder, head settling comfortingly in the crook of his neck and arms attaching themselves around Wonshik’s own; basically, the waiter was curling against his side and Wonshik was having serious problems behaving normally.  
Hakyeon's hair was tickling his cheek, his breath coming out in short puff against his collarbones and the tip of his nose was brushing lightly against his neck; really, he wasn’t expecting that much of a contact in a short time. He was torn between laughing in celebration or crying pitifully. He could feel every part of his body in direct contact with Cha Hakyeon’s person tingle pleasantly, from his tight just pressed against Hakyeon’s to his neck, now turning a deep shade of red together with the tips of his ears ( and probably everything else, he was just really glad that neither Jongdae or Hongbin were there. )  
However, under all the discomfort from his stiff position – kind of difficult to relax with your crush attached to your side, isn’t it? – and the uncomfortable rising of his body temperature, that was something he could definitely get used to.  
Something that he was actually working on making habitual.

« I got just one or two hours of sleep per night, pity me », Hakyeon’s voice startled him, too close and too strong at the same time, like a blow at his self control, the words reflected against his skin in short breaths. The older snuggled even closer ( almost giving Wonshik an instantaneous heart attack because physical contact), one hand coming up to grab Wonshik's hoodie and his head moving a little to seek a better place on his shoulder.  
Was it wrong to take advantage of him? After all the elder was glued to his side, so a really great move would be take benefit from the situation. Silently thanking whoever created Hakyeon as a touchy and clingy being, Wonshik pushed his stool closer with his legs, arm freeing himself from Hakyeon’s to wrap hesitantly around the waiter’s slender waist.   
« Gosh », breathed Hakyeon, followed by a little noise of appreciation, « you're softer than Taekwoon. »  
He sounded blissful and completely gratified, a serene smile making his way on his lips and his eyes closing slowly. Wonshik was, as of now, smiling so much his cheeks hurt; the overly contented expression on the waiter’s face was ten thousand time worth the uncomfortable position.

« Should I see that as a compliment or as a 'you're fat'? ».  
Hakyeon chuckled quietly, smacking effortlessly Wonshik’s chest. « Even if you're really getting chubby cheeks, » he teasingly said, opening an eye to send him a mocking look and closing it again once having completed his task, « it was a compliment. Taekwoon is just sharp angles and muscles. »  
Well, that wasn’t really okay.  
The dark-haired boy frowned a little, looking down at the head of brown hair with discontentment written on his features. That was a blow at his dignity, he hadn’t spent hours in the gym trying to grow out of his pubescent state to hear that he was a good pillow; he was quite proud of his muscles, thank you.  
Truthfully, he hadn’t actually been near the building since the whole Hakyeon-thing had started but he was still quite fit, he hoped.  
« I've muscles too, you know. », he mumbled defensively, causing another breathy laugh from the older.

« I know, I've noticed your really nice arms. »  
As proof, he lifted an hand and blindly prodded at his biceps, missing the target and jabbing quite harshly his armpit.  
Wonshik blushed a little ( just a little, he swears ) and made a mental note of exercising his arms more.  
« Right » he coughed awkwardly « so, exams; why hadn’t you prepared them first? ».

« College and work, they are difficult to coordinate. » Hakyeon should stop sighing right now, because every breath was directed on Wonshik’s skin and he would have done even without the shivers on his back. « I think you noticed how deserted this place is, most of the times, even if I could work full time, my salary wouldn't be enough to pay bills. »

His face scrunched up, nose wrinkled and lips twisted sideways in a clear display of annoyance.  
Wonshik was staring again.  
He diverted his eyes, stubbornly promising himself to just stare at the bottles lined up over the counter and not at Hakyeon’s ( perfect ) being, whichever part of him. The bottles were nice, colorful and organized from the darker to the lighter, they were all syrups for decorations and sweet drinks and added a nice decoration. He was quite sure that the elder was the responsible for that organization, it seemed like something he would have done, because Hakyeon was a perfectionist and liked to make sure that everything was in a well designated place, whether it being bottles or people; he worked harder than everyone else in that place. Not that it was difficult considering the other employees but it still was a great achievement and he felt proud of his dedication toward his job.  
And he was staring once again.  
Bottles, bottles, bottles.

« Why don't you ask your family for help? », he said, tapping his fingers on the other’s waist, trying to ignore the warmth of the body pressed against his but failing miserably because there weren’t possibilities that he could ignore Hakyeon and his presence.  
He also smelled good, he noticed. It was really annoying, especially because the smell was kind of addicting, it was fresh and a little fruity, almost girly like the ones Wonshik’s sister liked to wear but less nauseating and more pleasant. ( And it wasn’t because he was being biased, it just smelled better, okay. )  
Hakyeon snorted a little, a dry laugh escaping his lips and his eyes opening to narrow in a significant glare.  
« We aren't really on good terms, they have disowned me years ago. »

Well, that was shocking.  
Wonshik’s fingers stopped and he gaped at the older, jaw slack and features full of disbelief; he was almost waiting for a ‘joking’ told between laughter but instead he was met with a resigned look and lips pressed in a tight line.  
« Why? », the younger crooked out, still incredulous.  
There was something so wrong in those words; Wonshik was so used to his standard family ( composed by a chaotic older sister, a nagging mother, a carefree father and two weird dogs ) that the idea of Hakyeon, the optimistic and always cheerful boy, actually not having a family was absurd. Absurd in the ‘how can it even happen’ kind of way.

« They are a little narrow minded » he started, quiet and hesitant, « always been » he added, as an afterthought. His fingers had started drawing patterns on Wonshik’s hoodie, tracing lightly the swell of his pecks and dipping down towards his stomach.  
It was distracting, to say the least, Wonshik found really difficult to concentrate on the bottle, right now.   
« And I wasn’t the perfect son, so they kind of started giving me a hard time; cutting off allowance and forcing me to drop out of dancing classes when I was sixteen. », he sighed again at that, fingers trading with the hem of Wonshik’s shirt. « I really liked to dance, you know? My mother started taking me there when I was eight, since she lacked a daughter she decided to put me in ballets shoes, I really enjoyed it, though. »  
He shrugged, sighing again and ugh, he really should stop.

« Then at sixteen, they decided I was too grown up to ‘twirl around in tights’, so they started denying me one of my favourite hobbies. I really miss dancing, I still dance in my room when Jaehwan is out. » he grinned sheepishly, patting Wonshik’s stomach.  
« They let me continue until that age mostly because I was fairly good, you know? I won some competitions but then I lost one in Japan and they forced me to hang my shoes. »

He took a pause, knitting his brows in concentration before continuing with a slight heavier tone, voice full of something akin to regret.  
« My teacher was so kind, he let me practice alone when the room was free, even if I couldn’t pay, he said that I had the talent to become someone », here it came another sigh ( and another shudder from Wonshik ) « Seems like he was wrong after all, I had to stop dancing when my parents disowned me, four years ago », he scrubbed his face with his hands, lifting his head to send a little glance at the younger before fixing his gaze on the surface of the counter. « Actually I wasn’t disowned for dancing or my little acts of rebellion, it was other things that brought them to do it. »

« What kind of things? I mean, you weren’t a drug dealer or something, right? » Wonshik sometimes tried really hard to lighten a little the atmosphere; his hand left the waist of the waiter to form small comforting circles on his back.

« Don’t be ridiculous, I went directly into human trafficking . »

For a while, just a while, Wonshik’s sense of humor failed greatly and he actually looked horrified and utterly shocked; then he regained a little bit of common sense and managed to sputter a quick laugh.  
Hakyeon seemed pleased of his ( not so ) well made joke.

« All joking aside, it was something else more », he hesitates, looking at Wonshik for a brief moment. « personal. »  
He took a deep breath and turned to face the younger, startling him with the sudden proximity of their faces. ( Hakyeon’s eyes were a nice shade of brown from that distance, or any distance. )

« I like guys, Wonshik. »

The words came out heavy and almost whispered, as if Hakyeon was afraid of them. It was comprehensible, after all , there still was the possibility of rejection and seeing Wonshik disgusted of him would have been quite devastating. Sure, he had been fortunate to find people like Jaehwan and Taekwoon ( and even Jongdae, even if ‘fortunate’ was an exaggeration ) that didn’t care about other people’s preferences but there still was inside of him, the fear of rejection. Especially from Wonshik because, yeah, he liked the kid. 

Hakyeon was really confused ( and quite scared ) by the emotions on Wonshik’s face.  
The boy had blinked rapidly, his mouth opening and making him appear a little dumb(er) with his jaw slacked like that ( the waiter was sure it had cracked at some point. ) Then he had proceeded to arch his brows and then knitting them in visible confusion.

« That’s stupid », Wonshik’s voice sounded a little harsher than usual, making it dip a little lower and coming out almost like a grumble. His hand gripped tighter at the older boy’s waist, in a slightly possessive way that Hakyeon liked way too much.  
« You don’t mind that I like boys? », he asked, voice slightly trembling and disbelieving as if waiting for a negative reaction.

Just the second time he repeated it, Wonshik actually processed what it actually meant ( he was usually clever but he was breathing Hakyeon and touching Hakyeon and hearing Hakyeon, so his brain was half working and half gushing over the older boy).  
Cha Hakyeon was gay.  
Quoting literally: ‘I like boys’.  
And Wonshik was a boy.  
So Hakyeon liked Wonshik.  
( And Wonshik never failed being delusional. )

« That’s awesome! ».  
He was supposed to say that in his mind, not out loud and with that bright tone and he would have liked to bang his head against the counter, right now. « I mean, that you confessed it to me, yeah. »  
At least, he got Hakyeon to smile, cheeks reddening a little in sheer joy and hand coming up to cover his wide smile. Still, the bright eyes directed to Wonshik didn’t fail to make him stutter.

« I’m so glad, for a moment I thought you would have been disgusted. »

Wonshik hoped that the older never connected his sudden happiness to the fact that he stood a chance with Cha Hakyeon. Or maybe he hoped for it? And maybe that the older even liked him? Was that too much to hope for? Maybe yes.  
« Why should I? » he shrugged, squeezing comfortingly the elder’s waist. « I have a friend that fancies anything that breathes. Hongbin is disgusting, not you, you’re perfect. »

He should have fixed his brain-mouth filter a long time ago.  
That was meant to stay in his mind, damn it.  
If Hakyeon was red before, now he was practically glowing, ears and cheekbones of a deep shade of red and a smile that was stretched so wide to seem quite painful; and he was laughing loudly, his hand smacking quite harshly on Wonshik’s chest.  
« Wasn’t he the perfect one? »

« No, he is so perfect it’s boring » he denied, scratching his cheek to feign a confidence he didn’t have. If you want to compliment him, that’s the right moment, Wonshk.  
« You’re the right shade of perfection, hyung. »

Another thing to add on the list of ‘Wonshik can’t fucking think before talking and he would really like a hole to disappear in right now’.  
Because the boy really wanted to evaporate, especially if Hakyeon kept looking at him with that amused and quite dumb looking face.  
( He was still cute, though ).  
« And I should stop talking before I say something else incredibly embarrassing. Ignore me, I’ve been diagnosed with word vomit, it’s critic, I’m terminally ill. »

Hakyeon laughed whole heartedly and placed an hand on the other’s shoulder, giving him the softest smile Wonshik had ever seen and that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to see again, because, judging from his heart’s increasing heartbeat, he was gonna have an heart attack in a few seconds.  
« The only illness you have is adorableness, Wonshik, and I really like it. »


	5. Chapter 5

His two friends were looking at him with the same incredulous expression.  
Wonshik had just finished recounting his last encounter with the older boy, cutting out the personal details but giving them the general knowledge that Hakyeon fancied boys, he had been disowned for it and was now forced to work his ass off to make a living.  
Sanghyuk almost choked on his juice when Wonshik dropped the bomb.

The younger boy had taken refuge in their class, during lunch time, escaping from his girlfriend ( “ex”, according to him ) and both him and Hongbin were more than interested to know what had happened during his encounter with lover boy because, as they proclaimed, he was far too happy for a simple chitty chat. He hadn’t missed the exchange of money between his two friends when he spilled out Hakyeon’s sexuality but as of now he was so used to seeing them bet on his private life that it didn’t even came as a surprise.  
At least, this time, Sanghyuk won.

However the bet was quickly forgotten when their conversation changed on more serious themes; the disgust was so visible on their faces that Wonshik felt insanely proud of having such (relatively) good people as friends.

« It fucking sucks. »  
Sanghyuk voice came muffled because of the straw between his lips but, nevertheless, it still was surprising. It was so rare hearing the boy swear that it always sounded so strange; Sanghyuk was a ball of sunshine and kindness and nothing more than nice words came out of his mouth, otherwise something was really wrong.  
In the time they had known him, the younger boy has cussed just three times other than that one: when he had broken his father’s car to impress his first girlfriend at the age of fourteen, when he managed to get the autograph of Jung Yunho of “TVXQ!” ( and still persisted that he wasn’t a fanboy ) and the last was the year before, when Hongbin had kissed him quite passionately during a round of ‘spin the bottle’. ( Wonshik had the whole video on his phone, for future blackmail. )

« It really does, nice use of words, Hyuk. » Hongbin nodded, stretching his legs and twisting his lips in a rather vexed expression.  
« Hakyeon hyung is giving up the best years of his life because of his shitty parents. »

« I wish there was a job that could make him rest more, you should have seen him: he was exhausted. »

« There should be one, what is he able to do? » asked Hongbin, taking out a paper and retrieving a pen from Wonshik’s case. He wrote a capital ‘Cha Hakyeon’ and drew a line.  
Wonshik briefly wondered if he should feel moved by his friend interest or amused by the little scheme that Hongbin just made, he knew that the boy liked to organize everything but that felt a little overboard and ridiculous.  
Still, he leant closer to see better and started thinking.

« He can lift my mood, that should count something. » he said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling a little because his mind was full of beautiful views of a certain someone’s smile and his heart decided to give a painful tug.

« He is a magnet for idiots, pretty sure they pay a lot for it. Next one? »  
Such sarcasm wasn’t really needed.  
Wonshik jutted out his bottom lip, leaning back on his chair and glaring at his friend, that jerk actually wrote a big “attraction for idiots” under Hakyeon’s name.

« He is really hardworking, basically the only waiter doing something in that place », he said, concentrating hardly on something that wasn’t immediately linked with his obvious crush but on more practical sides.  
« Another job in a restaurant, maybe? Something paid better. »

« He would feel guilty abandoning his actual job, his boss, Jungsoo, is a hyung he is fond of and he doesn’t feel like abandoning him », Wonshik had actually suggested the same thing yesterday but Hakyeon had explained, with a tender smile that the two of them were close and Jungsoo had gone through a lot of messes recently and, therefore, needed all the help possible.

« Oh, aren’t you jealous? », commented Sanghyuk, letting go of the poor straw, now completely munched, and switching his attention on playing with the edge of the paper, rolling it carefully.

« No, Jungsoo is too old, he’s thirty one. »

« So, something else? Like hobbies or abilities? ».  
It was actually one of the rare times when the hidden serious side of Hongbin emerged and Wonshik remembered why the younger boy was the best in their class.  
He was actually writing potential works based on what Wonshik told him about Hakyeon, as of now the paper ( aside from the stupid ‘ attraction for idiots’ ) counted of five possibilities that seemed incredibly good.

« He told me that he can dance, he had won a lot of national competitions and participated in some of the international ones » he mumbled, scratching his head in a attempt to remember what the older had said about his past ( when actually his brain was set on the inconvenient thought of Hakyeon’s body against his and the feeling it gave him and he really shouldn’t have been thinking about that right now because it wasn’t the right moment but he still felt the elder’s perfume in his nostrils and it was kind of numbing his mind. )

Sanghyuk perked up, clapping his hands with clear excitement written on his features.  
« I’ve an idea, wait for it, it’s brilliant », he cleared his throat, taking his time to make sure that the other two were paying attention and feeling the suspense. ( Wonshik surely was. )  
« You know that I attend a dancing school, right? »  
They both shook their head and Sanghyuk’s smile turned into a displeased frown.  
« Do you even listen to me when I talk? I’ve bragged about it for a whole week! », he exclaimed rather offended, leaving his position to place his elbows on the end, squishing his face between his own hands and giving them both a gaze that wanted to be pitiful. ( It worked. )

« Sorry, Hyuk » Hongbin sighed, « we’ve been so busy with our exams that we’ve probably missed it and you know, since Wonshik has fallen in love, he only thinks about one thing and one thing only: Cha Hakyeon and his pretty ass. »  
Hongbin totally deserved the smack on his head.

« It was sixth month ago, you were so free that you always hung out at my house to play games, and Wonshik hadn’t even met Hakyeon hyung », the youngest of the three mumbled, looking at them with a betrayed look that actually made Wonshik feel incredibly guilty.  
Hongbin spread his palm onto the boy’s face with a straight face and a scoff.

« Yeah, we are terrible, I know » he snorted, poking the younger’s cheek, « so, now, do you have something useful or are you just trying to make us lose time, we are talking about serious stuff, lives may be lost if we don’t succeed. »  
« Oh, my god, don’t be dramatic, no one is gonna die, Kong » groaned Wonshik.  
« As I was saying », intervened Sanghyuk giving them a dirty look, « I attend a dancing class and my teacher quit since she’s pregnant, so the school needs to find a replacement. »

Hongbin, scrunched his nose in thought and traced another line on the paper, writing a capital lettered ‘dance teacher’.  
« How convenient, really. »

« It would be perfect, he loves to dance and I’m pretty sure that if he got it as a steady job he could pay abundantly his bills without straining himself so much », Wonshik actually felt all giddy, almost tempted to grab Sanghyuk’s face and giving him a huge kiss on his cheek – his lips already had Hakyeon’s name on it, no discussion – because it was almost too good to be true.

« I’ll ask for information today and then let you know, okay? », Hyuk was clearly excited to have such an important part in that story, he cleared his throat and retrieved his bags, grinning widely at the both of them.

« Han Sanghyuk! »  
A tiny girl with long dark hair appeared in the doorway, a menacing look on her pretty features; the change on Hyuk’s expression was incredible, he hissed a “he found me” under his breath and looked at his two friends in a hopeful request of help.  
He found none.  
Hongbin seemed more amused by the situation than merciful towards the boy, pleased smile set on his lips and arms crossed over the table, his eyes never left the couple.  
Wonshik was already texting Hakyeon, asking him for his schedule for the day and if he had free time to chat over the phone.

Hakyeon hyung » sure always 4 ya!

The reply made him wail just a little.

 

Hakyeon was looking at the papers as if he was afraid they would strangle him, arms stretched in all their length, keeping them away from him; the blank expression on his face was kind of hilarious and the way his eyes skimmed from line to line, reading for the umpteenth time the same word, made it even better.

 

Wonshik was currently observing the boy ( and basking a little in his perfection ), analyzing his reaction; the older wasn’t really helping him since he had the same face Taekwoon wore most of the time.

« So, what do you think, hyung? », Wonshik had never been known for his patience and sure he wasn’t even trying to wait for some kind of response from the other.  
The boy lowered the papers, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes slowly, then he widened them and looked at Wonshik completely lost and scared.  
« I can’t do this! », he shrieked, high-pitched, « I haven’t danced properly since I started college, I can’t just go there and audition for the job! ».

Wonshik lifted his head towards him, palms pressing on the other’s shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting grip. « Hyung, I’m sure you’ll be amazing! And Hyuk said they are pretty desperate and need a teacher urgently. You can do it, you’ll do it, I believe in you. »  
One of his hands travelled up, fingertips gliding over the smooth skin of his neck and pressing lightly into his nape. It was the first time Wonshik had initiated a contact different from rubbing the other’s back or being a pillow, it was Hakyeon the touchy one – both a curse and a blessing; after their discussion, Hakyeon decided to take a nap on the younger’s shoulder and while he was adorable snoring quietly on him, Wonshik still felt awkward with his hand tightly gripping to the other’s waist.  
His fingertips were tingling at every soft brush of skin against skin and he shouldn’t have felt so affected by simple touches but he had shivers running along his spine and his heart was beating crazily in his chest.  
Those touches were gonna hunt his dreams for a long time; dreams of shared touches and hushed confessions that left him breathless and wide awake. He had troubles keeping them at bay, every moment of rest was occupied by images and remembrances of Hakyeon’s smile, face or even just his voice, playing over and over in his head.  
Wonshik was usually a heavy sleeper, hell, he had fallen asleep in a class full of bickering girls and screaming boys, he had drifted off in the middle of a classical concert; but now, he found it difficult to close his eyes for even more than five minutes, unless he had a certain voice whispering fondly in his hear.  
He had trouble sleeping and it was because of a boy.  
He was Hakyeon-addicted and he knew that.  
His thumb traced small circles on the skin, moving along the other’s sketched jaw and stopping on the older boy’s cheek, slowly following the lines of the pointed cheekbones and the bags under his eyes. Touching it, Hakyeon’s skin wasn’t as perfect as it seemed at first look, it was just a bit bumpy, sporadic spots and little scars hidden under a thin layer of bb cream that in Wonshik’s opinion was rather useless.  
He thought that Hakyeon was amazing even at his natural state, but the older claimed that with his life style he needed lots of skin care and lotions in order to prevent wrinkles and dehydrated skin.  
Wonshik still thought the other was gorgeous, smooth or dry.

« You’re going and you’ll be awesome, okay? You’ve won competitions, you’re talented. Just have faith, hyung. »  
His voice was now softer, eyes boring into Hakyeon’s dark ones and thought rapidly drifting towards the side of Wonshik’s mind where he kept every potentially romantic desire.

« You could be a motivation speaker, you know that? I feel quite comforted now. »  
The high-schooler could feel the change of Hakyeon’s expression under his hand, muscles shifting and cheeks contracting to make way for a wide smile and soon a hand was joining his, fingers touching lightly his own and tapping affectionately on the back of his cupped hand.  
And now he kind of wanted to kiss the other.  
It was a strange impulse, usually he could dissimulate his needs easily, coughing or changing argument or even more usual were the deep blushes and warm ears’ tips; this time, however, he had to hold himself back from leaning over the table and just press their lips together.  
Maybe Hakyeon would kiss him back, maybe it wouldn’t have been such a bad idea and maybe he could just do it and get over with it.  
A confession wouldn’t be bad too.  
His eyes shifted automatically towards the other’s lips; they really looked appealing as of now and- was he still talking? Because Wonshik couldn’t grasp a word of what he was saying, his mind full of white noise, buzzing lowly.  
He gulped once - maybe twice - and blinked a little, confused and hesitating.  
« Wonshik, you okay? Got something in your eyes? »

He quickly pulled back his hands, looking down with flaming cheeks and a pounding heart because damn, Wonshik, damn, he had almost kissed him.  
He was this close, a lot close, to kiss Hakyeon and he would have probably ruined their whole friendship.  
« You were spacing out, you okay? »

At least the older hadn’t noticed his stare, it was a relief but at the same time he hoped for a sort of reaction.  
Instead, the older seemed unfazed by the whole caressing his skin thing; he should have known, after all he had seen Hakyeon attached to Taekwoon multiple times and even with Jongdae, it was in his nature.  
Touchy Hakyeon was touchy, no doubt.

« Yeah, I was just » he paused briefly, taking a deep breath, « thinking. »  
For once he had actually managed to restrain himself from blurting out something inappropriate and possibly rude.

« That's good to hear but did you listen to me? »

« I'm sorry, what was it, hyung? »

« Will you accompany me to the audition? I need moral support » the boy clapped his hands together in a supplicant position, head bowed and eyes shut tightly, almost in a praying stance.  
He seemed afraid of rejection but he should’ve known that Wonshik wasn’t even able to think about denying him something, let alone actually doing it when the boy was asking so desperately.  
« Sure thing, hyung, I wanted to see you dance anyway. »

Hakyeon snorted and retreated against the seatback, cheeks lightly flushed. « That’s a pity because you’re not going to. »

« But, hyung! », his whine resembled a growl, voice loud and rambling.  
He, truthfully talking, had been thinking about the other dancing since he told him about that hobby. In his mind there had been multiple images of Hakyeon dancing in different styles: ballet, jazz, modern, hip hop. It didn’t help that he had surfed the internet to find videos and choreography, imagining the elder’s body rolling and twisting with the rhythm.  
It wasn’t fair, he needed to see him.  
« I’ll panic with you there, I’m shy. »

The high-schooler’s gaze was eloquent enough to make Hakyeon apologize for what he had just said.  
The brunet was in no way shy, he was loud and sometimes even embarrassing; Jongdae called him “Chattyeon”, and even Wonshik did it behind his back because it was perfect and fitting and summed up perfectly the essence of Cha Hakyeon.

« I’m serious, though. » he coughed, smiling apologetically « I’ll mess up, I tend to turn shy in front of, yeah, people. »

« Okay, I’ll just be your bodyguard, then, but you own me a dance », he conceded, sighing loudly and giving him a pointed look.  
Look which disappeared instantly under the sunshine like smile Hakyeon gave him, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

 

It was a Friday evening and Wonshik was currently waiting for Hakyeon, Sanghyuk beside him, dressed in loose pants and with a bag slung over his shoulder; since Wonshik didn’t have a clue about the location of the dance school (and Hakyeon had problems even remembering the way home), the youngest had offered himself as a guide to the dance school.  
Obviously, Sanghyuk had been more than excited to finally meet the person that managed to ‘drag Wonshik to the dark side’, as Hongbin liked to put it.

« So, he’s hot, isn’t he? Hongbin hyung told me so, I trust his words. », the young boy was rocking on the back of his feet, hands clasped behind his back and eyes searching for a new face in the street in front of the bar.  
Wonshik rolled his eyes, starting to regret the inclusion of the boy; after all, the little brat had spent a lot of time with Hongbin, he was probably corrupted at this point. « You shouldn’t. »

« So he’s not? », Hyuk diverted his eyes from the street and inclined his head to send a glance at his friend, amused smile playing on his lips.

Maybe Wonshik had underrated Sanghyuk, perhaps the younger was even worse than Hongbin.  
« No, he is! », Wonshik exclaimed in mild panic, hands held up in front of his chest. « He is, he really is! Hakyeon is- »

« What am I? ».  
Hakyeon blinked at him, a little smile set on his lips and eyes that looked straight at Wonshik’s face ( his breath hitched a little). The elder had popped out of nowhere and Wonshik was positively sure that he just lost half of his life in a bunch of seconds.  
The high-schooler gulped nervously, the words he was about to say had died horribly in his throat, caught and transformed in an awkward grumble.  
« -usually on time. »

« Oh, I’m sorry » the oldest piped up, his smile turning apologetic, « Jongdae cornered me because he thought I was going on a date », he then noticed the youngest of them, currently looking at him with this strange glint in his eyes and a bright smile on his lips that sincerely worried Wonshik.  
Hakyeon glanced questioningly at Wonshik - who looked flustered and rather uncomfortable, a little pout drawn on his lips and his shoulders slouched – feeling as if he lost something.

« You must be Sanghyuk, right? The one I have to thank for this opportunity », Hakyeon bowed his head at the grinning boy and, for once, Sanghyuk was kind enough to reciprocate the greeting with a ninety degrees bow and an enthusiastic wave of his hand.

« It’s nice to finally meet you, hyung. Wonshik always talks about you. »

Said Wonshik was now deeply regretting bringing the younger along. He couldn’t even elbow him or physically ( try to ) hurt him because Hakyeon was there and would surely get suspicious and then, he would be screwed.  
( Even if he really liked Hakyeon, the guy was a pain in the ass most of times. )

« Oh, really? ».  
At the moment Wonshik wanted to both punch Hakyeon in his smiling perfect face and hide somewhere, possibly away from Sanghyuk and his teacher Hongbin.  
« Only good things, I hope. »

« Oh, yeah. He basically worships you », the youngest spoke in a singsong voice, mischievous smile still stuck to his lips « and now I understand why, you really have a great behind. »  
If Hakyeon was smiling, before, his face was now contorted in an half accusing and half flattered expression. Wonshik didn’t know which one was worst, to be honest, but he found it appropriate to splutter a little ( just a little ), face growing hot and cheeks flaming violently.  
« I didn’t! » he defended himself, shaking his hands in front of Hakyeon and taking a step back for good measure. « I have never talked about your butt, Hongbin did! », and he was pretty sure that the red haired had convinced Sanghyuk – now grinning like a maniac – to say that.  
Wonshik looked frantically between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, looking for help; the latter just looked more offended.

« Not that I don’t think it is » he added, mouth trapped in one of his usual cases of word-vomit. « Because it’s nice, really nice. I said you were pretty and kind but I haven’t made any inappropriate comment about your rear out loud, I swear. »

He had just thought them, after all.

The look on Hakyeon’s face turned bewildered and a little uncomfortable; the older shifted his weight between his feet but still not lowering his gaze from Wonshik’s face. That fixed stare was making him quite anxious because he couldn’t read, or understand, his expression. He kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and die because this had been the worst case of rambling ever experienced in his life.

« Wow, that was record worthy », Sanghyuk clapped amusedly, cackling in satisfaction before turning to Hakyeon with a smile plastered to his face. « He said the truth, he is too nice to make certain comments, he just told us about your incredibly nice personality, still, you’re handsome, hyung. »

Now, Wonshik appreciated that his friends were so supportive and all ( lately it had been the only thing he appreciated about them ) but what was with them trying to woo his crush?  
Sanghyuk liked girls and Hongbin had lots of admirers.  
Hakyeon was his.  
They needed to stop the whole ‘ let’s make comments about Cha Hakyeon’s great figure and nice face so that he’ll likes us more than Wonshik’.  
Maybe he should have started doing it too, maybe that was the secret way to conquer someone?

« Oh, thanks, then. Can we go or do I have to be worried about Wonshik ogling me while I walk? »

Wonshik wept pitifully.

« Oh, don’t worry, he stares only when you bend down. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Don’t talk to me, I hate you. »

Yes, Wonshik was mad at Sanghyuk.  
They were currently waiting for the elder, who had entered the class half an hour ago and was still there, faint music seeping through the closed door.  
  
« Come on, hyung, he wasn’t even annoyed. », Sanghyuk poked his ribs, pouting a little because his friend had refused to even _look_ at him for the past thirty minutes and he felt bored.

But not guilty, nope.  
« At least now we are sure that he likes you. »    
  
That phrase got Sanghyuk a confused look from Wonshik  . In which way were his (most) recent embarrassment and Hakyeon liking him linked?  
There wasn't even a sign of mutual liking from the older. Hakyeon had spent the whole trip tapping nervously his foot and looking out of the window, too stressed out because of the imminent interview to worry about Wonshik and his newly discovered perverted side.  
And maybe there really was perversion in Wonshik, after all while Hakyeon was busy staring in the distance, the younger’s eyes were fixed on him, analyzing every brush of their shoulder and their thights; the older had mumbled a few ‘sorry’ between chewed lips and grinding teeth even if the only one at fault was the enclosed space of the bus' seats.  
Wonshik would have liked to comfort him somehow, maybe with something that implied a physical contact because he kind of wanted to grab his hands and stop the anxious munching of his lips.  
  
« Are you serious? », Sanghyuk was utterly baffled, his finger - this time - poked harshly into Wonshik’s flesh and said boy retreated with a scowl on his face. « I really don’t know which one is the dumbest. I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed how you look at him because the only thing you’re missing are hearts around you, hyung ».  
  
« Don’t point it out, I get it. », Wonshik looked around panicky, slapping Hyuk’s arm and shushing him forcefully.  
Sanghyuk pushed him with annoyance and rolled his eyes with a loud grunt. It wasn’t easy to be Wonshik’s friend, it really wasn’t.  
« No, you don’t get it! », his voice was high pitched and probably infused with pure irritation because even if he knew that Wonshik could be dense, he had never believed he could reach certain levels.

It was ridiculous. 

« Just because he didn’t punch me it doesn’t necessarily imply that he likes me, idiot. »  
  
« But the way he behaves around you does ! He started swaying his hips after knowing you were possibly watching him and those ‘accidental’ brushes on the bus? Please, Wonshik, they were excessive. »  
That actually shut Wonshik up.  
  
« Kong was right, you _are_ an idiot. »  
  
« So, you think he likes me? As in _like_ me? Me as in _me_? »

Wonshik was sure Sanghyuk just growled, leaning his head back to send a hopeful glance at the clock on the wall in front of them. He was waiting for the moment in which Wonshik’s attention would have been completely controlled by Hakyeon.  
That sounded wonderful, especially now that he was an inch from smashing his fist on the other’s face or arm or anything he could reach, because the older was too dumb to be real.  
  
« Who else! God, hyung, you really need a good lesson on how to be social. »   
  
« I’m a really sociable person, I’m just incapable of understanding romantic things and such, you can’t really blame me. »  
His defense was thin and fragile; he suffered from acute inexperience, it really wasn’t his fault if every occasion of a sentimental contact had been brutally cut off by the girl of the moment.  
He was just unfortunate.  
  
« Do you need a scheme? Or a drawing? », Sanghyuk smacked him across his head, nostrils flaring and cheeks flaming with irritation and disbelief. « I should be the younger between us but you are like a child, hyung. »  
  
« A drawing would be useful, actually. »  
He mumbled, massaging the offended spot with a scowl on his face and a nasty look at the other. He was being excessively abused by people younger than him, maybe he will have to behave more toughly from now on.  
  
« Hakyeon likes you, you like him, date, marry and procreate, damn it. »  
  
It sounded good.  
Like, superbly good.

His brain was already too overworked with the first part, let alone elaborate the other one.

Wonshik, creepy smile on his face, was already somewhere else, daydreaming about their outings and the things they would do and the marvelous sounds of Hakyeon’s laughter and the warmth of their bodies pressed together-

He was now entering a dangerous zone.  
  
« Is he zoning out again? »  
  
Hakyeon’s voice entered Wonshik's hearing shoot, followed right after by his sweaty figure, expression thoughtful and a little worried.  
Wonshik stopped smiling like an idiot, regaining ( what remained ) of his composure and standing up with a sudden jerk.  
« Hyung! How was it?», maybe he was a little overexcited with his booming voice and wide grin but the brunet seemed actually happy to witness his interest. He grinned a little, brushing lightly his hair and lifting two fingers in the air to form a victory sign.  
« I think it went well, they’ll eventually call me. »  
An overexcited Wonshik was dangerous.  
The danger came from his inability to process a logic thought before acting; in this case, he was really prone to pick Hakyeon up and spin him around until the two of them collapsed on the floor.  
Fortunately Sanghyuk was so used to his hyped state to prevent it by smashing his elbow in Wonshik’s waist, quite painfully to be honest.  
But Wonshik was grateful for it,  he didn’t want a repetition of his first year of high school ( he happily kissed his current teacher on the cheek because of a rather high grade on a terrible exam. )  
So thanks to Sanghyuk, Wonshik kept calm and just opened his arms in a silent invitation, waiting for the elder to pick it up and launch himself into his embrace.  
He didn’t have to wait that much, in the blink of an eye he found himself with an armful of a happy Hakyeon, hugging him so tight that their chest were flat against each other and Wonshik started to think of _breathing_ as an hard thing to do.  
There was a sort of wonderful sense of familiarity in that hug, a strange ease on the way Wonshik’s arms were wrapped around Hakyeon slender waist, hands pressed against the small of his back and nose nuzzling lightly against his cheek.  
Probably Wonshik had that creepy smile once again drawn on his lips, he felt high and satiated with a sort of effervescent joy that left his skin tickling pleasingly.  
And the funny thing was that what made him so happy was the sole prospect of a happy Hakyeon. Or maybe it was only the nonexistent space between their bodies.  
( Just maybe. )  
  
« Okay, okay, stop. » the elder declared, quickly disentangling his own limbs from Wonshik’s, an embarrassed smile on his lips. « I’m sweaty, it’s gross. »  
« It’s awesome, hyung. »  
The high schooler gifted the other with a little smile, sheepishly taking a step back; Hakyeon was glowing, face flushed and smile almost reaching his ears.  
« I own you, Wonshik, I really do! »  
  
« Ehy , I’m here too, you know. »  
The neglected youngest of them raised his hand, looking between the two with a scoff and a mumbled ‘get a room, already’ that Wonshik preventively cut off with a harsh stomp on his feet.  
Served him right.  
  
« Shut up, Sanghyuk. »

 

* * *

  
Wonshik had a new routine.  
His days were now spent between school and the bar, just hanging around to bask in Cha Hakyeon’s perfection a little bit more every day.  
He had started taking his homework to the place and sometimes with his homework came also a naggy Hongbin who had taken upon himself the role of teacher in both social communication and common scholastic subjects.  
His advice were awful but his knowledge in scholastic matters was useful, so it was okay after all. If not for the fact that Jongdae had developed a liking to his best friends and it was starting to worry the dark-haired boy; Hakyeon had told him different stories about Jongdae’s jokes and teasing that scarred him for life; he had thought Hongbin was the master of all evils but Jongdae was the evil itself.  
So, he was now concentrated upon restricting any of their contacts ( Hakyeon had been eager to participate ).  
  
« They haven’t called. »  
  
That day was one of those days in which Hongbin stated he had something really important to do and disappeared in the exact moment the bell rung.  
Wonshik liked those days.  
So the dark haired boy was sprawled in one of the chairs of what had now became his usual table, legs stretched in front of him and eyes staring intensely at the numbers scrawled on his math homework. They were in the same state they had been when he first opened the book: undone and confusing.  
So, to not lose any more time he could have spent doing something better ( like talking to the older boy sitting in front of him ), he decided to close it and focus completely on the waiter.  
Wonshik’s eyebrows turned into a frown when the sad expression on the other’s face came into his sight.  
  
« They will, hyung, they just need time », he lifted himself in a more decent posture, back straight and elbows perched on the table, homework conveniently pushed far from him.  
  
« Two weeks is a lot of time, don’t you think? », Hakyeon’s head ended up on the table, tilted just enough to look at the younger boy, with his cheek pressed on the surface and a pout on his lips.  
  
« Come on, a little bit of faith. »  
He tentatively stretched his arm to pat lightly the top of the older head, causing a little whine from him as a pleading request for some more comfort. He obliged, tentatively running his fingers through the soft locks.  
Jongdae passed by with a smug grin on his lips and waggling eyebrows; Wonshik flipped him off with his free hand because he was tired of Jongdae’s bullshit.  
  
« What about I offer you ice cream? », Wonshik diverted his attention from Jongdae after having addressed an indignant scowl over to the sad boy sprawled on the table.  
« Can I get three flavors? » he lifted his head, propping his chin on the table and looking pitifully at the younger with a little sniff. « I need sugar. »  
  
« What about a regular ice cream and the amazing experience of having me escort you home? ».  
To be honest, Wonshik had spent almost all of his money for the three slices of cake eaten in his time there and now he barely had enough money to pay for the ice cream.  
  
« Sounds good, I clock out in fifteen minutes. »  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were stepping into the cool air of the night. The mood hadn’t really improved and Hakyeon seemed even more upset than before; Wonshik lightly smacked him on his back, trying to comfort him a little.  
It didn’t work but at least Hakyeon latched onto his arm and let himself be lead down the road, towards the only shop that Wonshik knew in the neighborhood.  
« In ten minutes you’ll be tasting the best ice cream of your life, ignore all the bad thoughts, hyung. »  
  
The appreciative sound that came out of Hakyeon’s throat sent a little shiver down Wonshik’s spine, eyes flickering towards the mop of brown hair.  
« Still, you sure that you want to walk me home? I live quite far from here, you might return home late. Wouldn’t your parents punish you or get angry? »  
  
« Don’t worry, my parents are » he paused for a while, humming thoughtfully. How could he describe his family with a single word? There were too many shades to take into consideration; his mother was the strangest person he had ever met, and he was quite embarrassed of her for obvious reasons, his sister read numerous novels with rated themes and he was sure most of them were boys’ love things, the only even remotely normal was probably his father that preferred not to talk that much anyway.  « peculiar? Let’s just say that their motto is something along the lines of ‘be responsible and you’ll be free’? They’ve written it on the doorway’s mat. »  
  
Hakyeon snorted with laughter, covering his mouth with the back of his free hand and turning his head to send Wonshik an amused glance. « They sound amazing ».  
  
« I don’t really know which one is the worst between my mother and Hongbin, they are similar » he stopped, thinking « oh, maybe that’s why they like each other so much. »  
  
« You’re surrounded by strange people, Wonshik, you should search for someone normal, you know. »  
  
« But normalcy isn’t funny, I think I’ve been rather lucky to find them » he mumbled, meeting the other’s stare and smile and adding a quick, breathy and sheepish:  « and you. »  
Hakyeon snickered lightly and Wonshik already regretted it. He was almost hearing Hongbin’s voice sarcastically telling him not to dare too much and to keep on with his kindergarten courting.  
« You’re way too cute, Wonshik. »  
  
He didn’t want to be cute.  
 

* * *

 

They had been sitting in the relaxing space of the ice cream parlor for over an hour, just talking casually and laughing like idiots. Hakyeon was more bent over the table with tears in his eyes than anything else, sometimes choking on his cookies and cream ice cream and sometimes hurting himself by bumping some part of his body against the hard surface ( or the floor or really anything that could be touched, including Wonshik’s legs or arms or even forehead at some point ).

There was something incredibly fulfilling in making the other laugh, the way his lips twisted and his eyes closed, making him look like a fool, (a nice looking one nevertheless) was amazing; Hakyeon had the kind of laugh that sounded obnoxious and strangely addictive, it gave off a warm sense of affection and a tickling sensation of plain wellness.  
  
The boy was currently bending forward in a fit of chuckles because Wonshik had managed to spread ice cream all over his face and strawberry and vanilla didn’t really mix well on his skin, according to Hakyeon.  
« You’re just like a kid, really  » the comment struck a bad jab at Wonshik’s dignity, but the thought vanished immediately when the older leaned over the table to dab at his lips with a napkin.  
It wasn’t so bad to pass as a kid, if that meant having Hakyeon pampering him.  
Wonshik smugly pointed at his cheek, silently demanding to be properly cleaned there too.  
He didn’t even know if it was dirty to begin with, but it was still a way to keep Hakyeon near him.  
  
« A kid, I stand my case », the dry comment with the consequent sound of fake exasperation didn’t really hold any bite and sounded actually more amused than what the elder intended to let out, the little smile gave it all away, anyway.  
« It’s part of my charm, hyung. »  
  
He snorted again, sitting in a straight position and abandoning the napkin on the table with a dramatic hand gesture.  
« Maybe that’s why you’re constantly being rejected. »  
  
« Have you been texting with Hongbin? Because you’re starting to pick up his offending sense of humor. »  
  
The older boy placed his chin on his hand, smiling playfully. « No, I’m naturally gifted, don’t worry. »  
  
« You’re lucky you’re so pretty or I would have dropped my ice cream onto your hair. »  
The elder boy scoffed a little, retreating against the back of the chair and turning his attention on his finished ice cream.  
« You wouldn’t dare » he muttered flatly. Wonshik was pretty sure he saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks but it could have been his delusional imagination ( or the lighting. )  
 

« Try me. »  
He leaned forward, slowly approaching the elder’s face with his cone, targeting his brown hair; he was expecting a shriek or a sign of fear, instead Hakyeon looked unfazed, staring at him quite intensely ( Wonshik squirmed involuntarily in his seat ) and then slowly moving closer, lips opening to take a casual bite on the half-melted surface of the strawberry remains persisting over the white of the vanilla.  
« Mh, strawberry it’s quite good, maybe I’ll try it next time. »  
  
He shouldn’t have done it.  
Especially not so suddenly and in front of an infatuated Wonshik. His brain had managed to change the simple action into something provocative. His attention shouldn’t have been on the pink tongue swiping over the ice cream, maybe he shouldn’t have been thinking too much about the fact that Hakyeon had touched it and they had just shared an indirect kiss.  
The action had been actually pretty innocent but in his mind it was all happening in a strange slow motion that sent his nerves on fire because of a bunch of thoughts that were better off somewhere else than in his head, especially at that moment.  
His stomach felt suddenly sated and he was sure that the term “butterflies” was not correct to describe the feeling, they were more like moths. Angry moths.  
  
« You can have mine » he said in a tiny voice, basically thrusting his ice cream under the other boy’s nose, «  I lost my appetite. »  
While Hakyeon enjoyed happily his second ice cream of the night, Wonshik was intensely wishing to disappear, maybe by covering himself in a pair of blankets and bundled like a worm; because he felt like one, as of now. Not only he was having a mental breakdown for an insignificant indirect kiss but he had arrived to the point in which his mind was full of other ways he could make Hakyeon’s tongue busy. Something that involved Wonshik’s skin and a whole different context.  
He was disgusted of himself ( but still kinda aroused ).  
  
An hour later they finally left the place, but only because the owner sent them an eloquent look and they kinda wanted to visit the place again someday, so they bowed, bidding a general goodbye, then scurried off laughing quietly between themselves.  
  
« I really needed that », Hakyeon said, once they were walking again in the chilly night «  thank you Wonshik, you are great. »  
  
« You’re welcome, hyung, I own you a lot of cheering cakes and psychological sessions », he slapped his hand on the brunet’s back, smiling cheekily; the boy rewarded him with a tender pat on his head and a brilliant grin.  
« In other words, you owe me a lot of junk food and blabbing, that sounds good. »  
  
They were being loud, laughing noisily while walking down the quiet street of the neighborhood and gaining odd looks from the bystanders; the thing was that they just didn’t care, Wonshik himself, usually self conscious, wasn’t aware of other people judging them and was just focused on the way Hakyeon sometimes clung on him while laughing, lips stretched in the widest grin ever seen and eyes glistening with plain happiness. It was strange and they probably looked like fools but the bubbling happiness in the pit of his stomach was amazing and Wonshik felt so full of energy as never before in his life.  
Hongbin would have teased him saying that it was the strength of love, probably, but maybe he was right, after all.  
He was in love.  
  
They stopped in front of Hakyeon’s plain white building, both still shaking with laughter; Hakyeon was bent in two, hand gripping Wonshik’s shoulder as he still chuckled breathless.  
The vibrant sound of Sunmi’s “24 hours” was what interrupted the atmosphere, Wonshik located the source of the sound when Hakyeon took out his cellphone from his pocket; « Really? », the younger’s eyebrow shot up at the choice of song and he almost missed the faint blush on the older cheek when he commented on it.  
« I like it, shush. » the other mumbled, pressing the phone to his ear and turning around a little offended, giving him his back.  
  
Wonshik waited patiently, entertaining himself observing the building in front of him; it looked a little old, maybe on the decadent side but still pretty sturdy. The building was small, at most five floors, and rectangular, every floor had tiny terraces and looking at them the flats themselves appeared to be small; the plaster was ruined in some places of the building, letting him see the grey of the concrete.  
His gaze returned on the older, stiff back and whispering quietly in the phone. Was it something important? Craning his neck, Wonshik saw the struck expression on the other’s face and took a step forward a little worried, trying to pick up whatever he was saying.  
The boy kept nodding, body unmoving and eyes a little widened.  
  
« Yes- sure ! I will, thank you- », he exhaled shakily, « I- thank you. »  
  
He finished the call with the same shaken expression, voice tiny and trembling.  
Wonshik looked at him with impatience, worry gnawing at his chest. He was about to stretch a hand and touch Hakyeon when the older shrieked  excitedly, attaching himself to Wonshik with force. The younger stumbled a little, surprised, taking a step back and blinking really confused about what was happening.  
Hakyeon’s arms detached themselves from the other’s neck – Wonshik was still processing what just happened, he was really confused, really really confused - face coming into view adorned with a giant smile and eyes sparkling in pure bliss, hands coming to cup his face with affection.  
  
« They chose me! » he exclaimed, voice booming with happiness « I’m hired, Wonshik! I’m hired !  ».

The next moment, Hakyeon pressed his lips on Wonshik’s in a quick and smacking kiss.  
It lasted just the blink of an eye and it left Wonshik astonished.    
Just a second before he was worrying over a seemingly shocked Hakyeon and now he was welcomed with hands cupping his face and slightly chapped lips pressing against his own.  
Hakyeon wailed under his breath, hands covering his mouth and face contorted in a terrified expression.  
The boy’s head jerked up, a guilty glance sent in Wonshik’s direction and ears becoming incredibly red.  
  
« I’m so sorry, Wonshik » he whispered out, feeble. « God, I didn’t mean to » he paused, seemingly out of breath, « please, don’t be mad, I’m sorry. »  
Hakyeon took a deep breath, head lowering to avoid direct eye contact and shoulders slumping a little in shame and slight fear; his mouth was moving quickly, spurting excuses and assurance on how it would not happen again.  
To Wonshik, the other’s voice was a low buzz. He saw his lips moving but he couldn’t quite grasp the sound of it, his mind was too busy underlining one thing: Hakyeon just kissed him.  
Sure, it was brief and light, almost ethereal and in a intimacy’s scale from one to ten, it would have probably been around a zero point five, maybe, but it was a kiss.  
A kiss.    
  
He almost gasped when he realized that he still hadn’t moved nor said anything and that Hakyeon was probably about to panic, now looking at him with wide eyes and trembling hands.  
He blinked slowly, suddenly recalling all of the stares, the subtle touches and the whispered words they shared, they all made sense now, on the background of those three words.  
“ He likes you ”.  
It was just right that Sanghyuk’s voice decided to insinuate in his mind and enlighten Wonshik once and for all.  
“ He likes you ”.  
His breath came out short and shaky.  
So after all, he was breathing.  
Maybe he would have regret it later, or maybe not, but for once, he wanted to be brave.  
His eyes trailed from the other’s fleeting ones, to his moving lips, the white noise increasing in intensity and becoming louder second by second.  
« Hakyeon », he called out, bluntly; the older boy immediately stopped talking, widening his eyes and looking just a little bit panicked, face still flushed, he looked like he was about to say something else, probably another apology, mouth already opening when Wonshik efficiently grabbed his chin, gaining a sharp intake of breath from the brunet. His thumb quietly traced the bow of his lower lip, face slowly leaning forwards, « shush. »  
   
This time, Wonshik’s lips were the one initiating the contact.  
  
It wasn’t as he had always imagined it.  
To begin with, it wasn’t his first crush, neither his second or third but it was Hakyeon and he was sort of happy for it.  
Second, there weren’t fireworks, nor bells ringing, but the clutch in his chest was enough to make his nerves tingle softly at the contact, chests brushing against each other as the older boy clutched his fingers in the front of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him a little bit more forcefully.  
Wonshik stood there, eyes closed, breath short and lips tentatively gliding against the other’s; his heart was beating loudly in his chest, blood pumping in his ears with a constant rhythm.    
Hakyeon’s hands pressed against his chest, fingertips feeling warm even above the fabric of his shirt and sliding up until they touched the skin of Wonshik’s neck that suddenly felt incredibly hot under the touch.  
There was something caught in Wonshik’s throat, words and emotion all mixed up to form a knot of suppressed feelings that he needed to let out; he needed to let Hakyeon know just how much he wanted this, how much he wanted them, what the older meant for him and how grateful he was.    
He had never been good at expressing his thoughts with words, neither he was good with his gestures. But he tried, he was still trying.  
His hands shifted to the other’s cheeks, thumbs caressing delicately his cheekbones in little circles; Hakyeon gasped a little, fingers gliding down to clutch again the boy’s shirt and breath brushing against Wonshik’s lips, sending thrills along the younger’s neck.  
The brunet’s lips pressed more on his own, the intensity of the kiss strengthening with every shift of their mouths; Wonshik lightly nibbled Hakyeon’s lower lip, raising a small sob from the elder; the sound travelling along Wonshik’s spine and painfully gripping his stomach.  
  
Hakyeon was the first to pull away, cheeks red and chest heaving quickly, out of breath.  
Wonshik wasn’t going to let him go like this; he nestled the other boy in his arms, pressing quick pecks on his lips.  
Hakyeon mimicked him, smacking a wet kiss on his lips before distancing himself again, tender smile stretching his bright pink lips.  
The younger’s chest felt a little swollen in pride at the thought of being responsible both for the state of the other’s lips and his smile.  
Soon his expression was mirroring Hakyeon’s, wide smile set on lips and eyes reduced to happy crescents.  
  
« I like you », Wonshik declared – as if it was not obvious enough – « like, a lot. »  
Hakyeon’s smile was so wide to almost appear painful, eyes glistening in pure happiness. «  I like you too », he said in a breath, voice still keeping a undertone of incredulity.  
  
« So, » started the older boy, clearing his throat « am I now allowed to kiss you whenever I want? »  
Wonshik nodded eagerly, stamping a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
« You’re obliged to do so. »  
 Hakyeon’s smile could have brightened the whole world in the younger’s opinion, maybe it was too exaggerated, the kind of hyperbole people always used in those romantic novels, but Wonshik could finally understand what it meant and yeah, maybe he didn’t really lighten up the whole world but sure as hell he brightened the damn street.  
  
« Do I have to confess now, hyung? »  
That smile cracked a little ( Wonshik could swear that the light turned dimmer ) and the older snorted, shaking his head lightly, seemingly upset. « You are still far too stupid for relationships, Wonshik. »  
  
« I hope not too much, because I’d like to have one with you. »  
Maybe he should have spared Hakyeon the eyebrows’ wiggle since Hakyeon actually choked on thin air, coughing a little and glaring at him.  
He mumbled something that sounded like a complaint of ‘ that was smooth’ and ‘ I wasn’t prepared’.  
  
« What gave you so much courage, by the way? »  
Wonshik shrugged, grabbing the elder’s hand and smiling quite foolishly, in his own opinion. « Probably the knowledge that my feelings were reciprocated, you know Sanghyuk and Hongbin both knew and they kept telling me but I just », he paused, thinking. « couldn’t believe it. »  
Hakyeon took his hand in his own, fingers playing with Wonshik’s and cheeks reddening once again while absorbing the younger’s words.  
« I was obvious, wasn’t I? »  
Wonshik nodded again, gripping tightly the other’s hand and bending a little to leave another kiss on the boy’s lips, currently set in a thin line.  
He might have been staring at them a little too much, but how to blame him?  
Hakyeon grumbled again, pinching Wonshik’s wrist with his free hand; the younger was genuinely offended by that gesture.  
  
« I’d like to have a date, by the way, even if you are the worst. »  
The elder said, in the end, quiet tone and avoiding his eyes skillfully.  
  
« It doesn’t sound that bad if it’s said by you, hyung. »  
  
Hakyeon was growing embarrassed with every passing minute, tips of the ear already turning dark pink; Wonshik felt smug and satisfied.  
« Since when did you get so easy going? ».  
  
« I guess love can work miracles. »  
  
« Please stop it, I’m delicate. »  
  
 

* * *

Epilogue   
  
  
  
  
  


They had to eventually part ways, not before another light session of kisses and stupid jokes from Wonshik’s part; after deciding that it was getting late and Wonshik needed to get home before being skinned alive by his parents, said boy thought it was just perfect to wrap his arms around Hakyeon and kiss him until the elder squealed, strength lost in his legs, forcing him to wobble into his building.  
He could still feel the dark-haired boy’s fingertips tracing patterns on his cheeks, their lips moving tenderly against each other. He could describe every second of what he defined the best kiss of his life ( and he had a lot, just to brag a little ) for the simple fact that it was Wonshik and he really liked Wonshik.  
The short trip in the elevator passed between deep breaths of “ this really happened ”, fingertips tracing his own chapped lips ( he loathed not having applied lip balm that morning, what if Wonshik hated it? ) and banging his head against the wooden surface of the wall, trying not to weep pathetically because yeah, feelings.  
  
The little steps separating him from the security of his house felt like a giant fatigue; he was really trying to regain his composure, Jaehwan was inside that room and his nose wasn’t giant only because of genetics, he had a flair for this kind of things. He just needed a look at Hakyeon to elaborate that something was up and that it probably included Kim Wonshik, the mysterious boy he had been talking about for weeks.  
The brunet gathered his courage as he introduced the key and turned it, hand already on the doorknob, ready to enter a long night of inquisitive questions and ridiculous assumptions.  
Once open the door revealed an empty room, Jaehwan was nowhere in sight, meanwhile Taekwoon’s figure was comfortably sitting on the couch, legs stretched in front of him, hands in his lap and eyes fixed on the television.  
  
« What are you doing here? » , he asked, knitting his eyebrows together and closing the door behind him with a quiet click.  
The silent boy shrugged, turning his head to look at him and pointing behind Hakyeon’s shoulders. The brunet turned around, eyes taking in the beige bag hanging from the hook behind the door.  
His bag.  
The bag he forgot at work that day because he had been too distracted and out of his mind, all of this before Wonshik cheered him up.  
Ah.  
Here came the blush again.  
  
« You weren’t answering your phone so I went to the bar » he mumbled, voice quiet as usual but eyes pointed on him in a judging look, « but Jongdae told me you went on a date with your jail bait, so I took your bag and came here. »  
  
He almost corrected that Wonshik wasn’t his, but maybe after that night he could have started considering him as such?  
« He isn’t a jail bait. »  
That was true, though; the boy was legal.  
He really hoped his face wasn’t screaming ‘I just kissed that jailbait and I liked it’ because having Taekwoon aware of that felt awkward and wrong on so many levels that he was dreading at the mere thought of it.  
He was judging him now, what if he knew? Taekwoon was a nice guy but he could be a real nuisance when worried about someone.  
  
« Jaehwan freaked out when he saw me, he has been in your room since I came here, three hours ago. »  
  
That had been the longest phrase he had heard Taekwoon willingly speak in all their years of friendship. Unfortunately it was something so unpleasant and frustrating. He still didn’t get what the problem was with his friends.   
Still, even after Taekwoon’s reasoning, it was strange that the guy came to his house, a place he usually avoided madly, to give him a bag he could have gotten back at work the day after.  
If Jaehwan ( quite literally ) had nose for this kind of things, Hakyeon wasn’t less nosy; something smelled fishy to him and he was quite sure that it comprehended their strange behaviors in the past months.  
  
« I got it, let me help », his voice came out as a hiss, not really okay with having his mood ruined by Lee Jaehwan and his strangeness.  
He waltzed to their shared room, knocking at the door with strength and yelling a ‘Lee Jaehwan open this damn door, right now’.  
It obviously didn’t work.  
  
« Is Taekwoon there? »  
Jaehwan voice sounded as if he had tried - and miserably failed - to hush it to whispering level; that was just something he was unable to do, no matter the situation, Jaehwan remained loud and obnoxious.  
«  Taekwoon was here? ».  
If they had been face to face, the little grin on his face would have ruined his whole act, but his voice sounded just the right shade of surprised to make him feel damn proud of his acting skill.  
  
The door unlocked with a click and Jaehwan’s relieved figure appeared on the doorway, red pajama on and black framed glasses perched on his nose. He was about to talk, eyes leaving Hakyeon’s form, attracted by the dark figure just behind him.  
Hakyeon shouldn’t have felt so amused by the quick way Jaehwan’s face paled but it was so entertaining to see how fast his expression could change and his face contort in the strangest of ways.  
« Traitor », he hissed, lips twisted in a pout and eyes glaring hardly at the brunet.  
Said traitor grabbed his wrist and pulled him out in the living room, quickly sneaking in the room and giving them a thumbs up and a smile.

« You’ll thank me later », he teased, closing the door with a little theatrical bow.  
 

* * *

 

Even if his plan was to fix the awkward ( and ridiculous ) situation between the boys, he was still quite surprised when he got out of his room the morning after and found a sleeping Taekwoon sprawled up on their couch, pillows under his head and arm dangling, knuckles brushing against the floor.  
  
« Jaehwan », he called, pinching his arm to check if he was really awake and not having a really vivid dream.  
Before avoiding Jaehwan, Taekwoon was a usual guest in their flat, sometimes called over to make food they wanted but weren’t able to put together, and it had happened that Hakyeon managed to convince him to spend the night with them but the boy had always refused to take the couch, claiming that it was too little and uncomfortable for his height. The brunet was a little offended because he valued that couch a lot, he was really fond of it because it was the first thing he had bought with his money.  
But, in the end, Taekwoon was right, he was too tall and well-built to sleep comfortably in the cramped space and Hakyeon was always the one sleeping there, because according to their opinion, he was short enough to find it comfortable.  
Jerks.  
  
« Yes, my dearest friend? », the younger came from the kitchen, hair mussed and a wide contented smile set on his lips.  
  
« Why is Taekwoon sleeping on the couch? », the older pointed at the snoring body with the same confused expression he was wearing before. His eyes drifted to his roommate, confusion increasing at his apparent peace of mind because Taekwoon was in their living room and he seemed perfectly fine with it.  
  
« Because he is too old fashioned to sleep in my bed. »  
  
The answer seemed fair enough for him. « So you made up? »  
  
« Made out would be more appropriate, though. », the younger mused, wide grin still set on his lips.  
  
That was a relief in Hakyeon’s opinion, the fate of their friendship had been a serious weight on his conscience for a long time and knowing that they had finally made up was fantastic. Or made out, as Jaehwan said.  
He processed it now.  
« Wait a minute » he blinked a little spinning on his heels towards the grinning boy.  
  
« _Made out_? » he shrieked, shocked «  Did you two make out on _my_ couch? »  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd this is the eeeend.  
> Thank you for reading and everything !   
> THANK YOU REALLY.


End file.
